Right Where I Belong
by Bracken Light
Summary: Hair messy and unkempt, nice but too wild to manage. Teenage boisterousness which reared its head in moments of anger, but little self-control over such emotions. Cloud was clumsy and awkward. He stumbled over his words. He acted impulsively. And he was just so damn innocent and young. Cloud pretty much hit all of Zack's dirty fantasies- including ones he wasn't even aware of.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **UNDERAGE warning applies- Cloud is 15 years old (round about his canon age in the Crisis Core era), whilst Zack is in his late 20s.**

* * *

Zack wasn't necessarily _against_ the idea- it just didn't seem as appealing to him as it did to his friend. He was all for going out, hitting the clubs of Midgar, drinking 'responsibly' (which never damn well happened, no matter how hard they tried to limit and pace themselves) before stumbling home and collapsing wherever his body saw fit. It was a rare luxury. Something they didn't get to do very often.

Mako energy has various effects on the body. For those strong enough, physically and mentally, to get through the infusion process, most of the effects are beneficial. But, Mako is an enhancer- known to strengthen the body and seek to perfect the host. As a result, Mako and alcohol don't really mix.

People infused with Mako energy, namely those in the military faction known as SOLDIER, may not suffer from the most devastating side effects of alcohol- liver damage, poisoning, etc.- but their bodies damn well punished them for attempting to betray their health. Drinking was discouraged amongst SOLDIER- it's listed as one of the things to be avoided in the pamphlet and everything. But, considering the long-term health effects were negated as a result of the Mako infusion, it went without saying that most ignored it. That said, the damn hangovers were killers. The 'morning after' seemed to hit members of SOLDIER a hell of a harder than it did before- often requiring an entire day of recovery.

So, obviously, it wasn't something they could fit in that often. Zack was normally the most enthusiastic when they did get the chance. But, it had been a very long week, and he was tired. Unbelievably tired. Which was completely out of the ordinary for _him_.

Zack Fair was SOLDIER, 1st Class. Strong, fast, smart (when it came to battle, anyway) and famous to boot. He'd spent most of his youth striving for that ideal, working hard and doing whatever he could to reach it. When he finally did, he was surprised to find that it wasn't everything he expected. Sure, there were the awesome aspects that he'd dreamed of, but there was an almost political and calculated side to things which often dragged him down.

Paperwork was the bane of his existence. Office politics confused and irritated him. Interaction with media was troublesome. And, even as a 1st Class, he still sometimes found himself feeling like nothing but a tool. He kept those feelings to himself, however, instead choosing to focus on the positives- all the privileges and luxuries he was entitled to.

That week though, he found the Turks interfering in one of his missions, strolling in with some secret agenda and doing their own thing. It had got to him. To have control of his own damn mission taken from him.

That's why he didn't feel up to it that night…

"Look, Zack," his friend said, tone dropping to a more serious one, "I've been waiting for this for a long time now. We don't get to hang out as much as we did as kids. Don't you miss those days?"

"Kunsel, I…"

"All I'm saying is, we used to be inseparable." Kunsel interrupted, shaking his head. "I understand that we're both busy, especially you, but that's why nights like these are so important to me. I don't want to lose this chance while we've got it."

Zack studied him for a moment, that solemn face, the disappointment in those blue eyes, before letting out a defeated sigh. Running his fingers through his slicked-back hair, he chuckled to himself.

"Man, you really know how to twist a guy's arm." His friend's face brightened immediately.

"You're too easy." He professed with a smile. "It's not even a challenge anymore."

"Oh, really?"

Zack reached over, grabbing Kunsel and drawing him near. The two wrestled for a while, evenly matched at first, but it was Zack who always ended up getting the upper hand recently, pinning his friend in a headlock until he gave in. "You've been slacking, man."

"Have not." Kunsel retorted. "You've just been excelling. I'm still one of the top of the 2nd Class."

"Whatever." Zack huffed. "I always knew I'd beat you to 1st Class," he teased, giving a wink when Kunsel's face fell, "but I always thought you'd be right behind me, you know."

"Priorities change, man." He shrugged. "I've seen what you've had to put up with since the big promotion. I don't think I could handle the intensity. I'm not _that_ loyal to Shinra. Perks just don't seem worth it for a guy like me."

Zack hummed, considering it for a moment, before shaking the thought away.

"Well, we heading out or not?"

The two exchanged a grin.

* * *

Despite his earlier reservations, Zack was the one to lead the way into the bar. It was a hard done little joint in the slums below the metropolitan top- somewhere a 1st Class like Zack was less likely to be recognized. People in the slums didn't really peruse the usual media sources those on the surface did, and few were hardcore fans of SOLDIER. So, for nights when Zack and Kunsel just wanted each other's company, it was perfect.

The place was packed- unsurprising, considering it was a Friday night- and dark. Perfect cover. With any luck, their Mako-infused eyes would go undetected, or at least pass for normal blue eyes.

That night they let loose, getting lost in the music, the dancing and the ladies. It felt like old times- back when such nights were a regular thing between the occasional missions. Zack felt on top of the world.

It had to end sometime though. And that 'sometime' happened to be at 3.00 am, when they found themselves stumbling out of the back entrance, giggling to themselves like a bunch of teenaged no-gooders.

"You totally ruined my chances with that chick!" Kunsel snapped, smacking Zack on the shoulder with a glare.

"She was too good for you anyway, man." He teased, wincing at the dark look he received. There was a moment of tension, followed by booming laughter from the two of them.

Zack was so distracted in his glee, that he didn't even notice someone else was in the alleyway behind the bar until he practically tripped over them. He ignored Kunsel's chuckle in favor of righting himself and turning to the poor guy. "Sorry 'bout that. Didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Sorry." The… _kid_ mumbled. He was pale, with blonde, spiky hair which stood out in such a dark place and eyes that could possibly pass for those of a SOLDIER to the untrained eye. He looked a little frightened, avoiding eye contact, and was wearing clothes that had seen better days. He could definitely use a good meal too.

"My fault." Zack shrugged. "Help you up?" He offered, holding out a hand. The kid shook his head, but went to the trouble of glancing at the face of his 'attacker' before clambering to his feet.

"You shouldn't hang around back here." The kid suggested. "Not unless you wanna see some things you'd rather not." He pulled a face at his own words- disgusted. Zack grinned at that.

"What are you doing here then?"

" _Zack_." Kunsel hissed, giving him a warning glare- something about his tone seeming to upset the blonde kid immensely, judging from the curt look and pursing of his lips.

"I sneak into the bar this way." He retorted, obviously holding back a bit of anger. "I don't hang around here if that's what you're implying."

Kunsel was taken aback by that. Zack couldn't stop the laugh that burst out from his stomach.

They watched the kid go, slipping through the door, in silence. The kid muttered another apology on his way but left with nothing more than that. Zack's eyes roamed up and down his body just as he left their sight.

"You're such a dick." Zack laughed again, nudging Kunsel as they turned to head out of the alleyway. "You totally jumped the gun and assumed he was a prostitute."

"Hey, he was the one hanging around in the alley!" Kunsel protested. "Besides, I didn't think he'd get my drift. I was only warning you not to pry. It's not my fault he figured out what I was thinking."

"Dick." Zack teased.

"Well, what about you, eyeing him up like the pervert you are!"

"Shut up!"

"There's no way that kid's legal." Kunsel lectured. "As a 1st Class, you should be more careful. You have a reputation, right?"

"I only checked him out!" Zack snapped. "It's not like I jumped him or anything. You make me out to be, well, I dunno…"

"He was a good-looking kid, I'll admit that much." Kunsel shrugged. "But, you're not exactly a teenage stud anymore, you know. Keep your eyes on people above a certain age, please."

"You make me out to be a dirty old man." Zack pouted.

"To him, you kinda are."

"Dick!"

* * *

Sure enough, the following morning hit Zack _hard_. And, for the millionth time since his Mako enhancement, he vowed to never drink alcohol again. Kunsel didn't believe him when they spoke on the phone.

" _You say that every time. Give it a month or two."_

"I'm not kidding." Zack groaned, burying his face in his pillow. "I feel like I've been crushed by a Behemoth. And I'm pretty damn sure I've left my wallet at that bar too." Kunsel cursed down the phone.

" _Doesn't that have your SOLDIER I.D card in it? You need to get that back. And fast."_

"I hate my life." Zack whined. "I don't wanna _go_ anywhere, let alone the slums, right now."

" _Tough luck, my man."_ Kunsel tried to laugh but obviously thought better, wincing as the sound penetrated his skull. _"Lazard will lose his shit if he finds out one of his precious 1_ _st_ _s headed down for some boozing in the slums."_

Zack wanted to storm down to the 2nd Class floor and smack Kunsel in the mouth, but he knew his friend had a very good point. One way or another, severe Mako-enhanced hangover or not, he'd have to go retrieve his wallet and hope he could bribe the bar owner into keeping quiet- that's _if_ no one else picked it up.

Of course, Kunsel refused to help him out, choosing to stay holed up in the barracks to sleep it off. So, out of pure childishness, Zack made a snide remark about the shared accommodation, rubbing it in that he had his own apartment- courtesy of his rank- before hanging up and dragging himself out of his glorious bed.

The trip to the slums was far less exciting that morning, and it was far more difficult to avoid being sighted at noon on a Saturday. And, the crushing news that the owner of the bar hadn't found a wallet and nothing had been handed in, was enough to make Zack wish he'd brought the Buster Sword along with him- just to vent.

With a huff, he stormed out, fetching his phone to call Kunsel and let his rage known. Before he could though, he caught sight of a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye. The kid. The same kid from the night before was headed his way, one hand raised to try and grab his attention.

"You dropped this." The blonde said simply, thrusting the prized wallet his way. "Probably when we bumped heads in the alley. I found it on my way out."

"Thanks, man." Zack grinned, weighing it in his hand whilst he enjoyed the feeling of relief crashing over him. "You're a serious life saver!" He flipped it open, a quick glance confirming that all of his belongings (including his money) were safe and accounted for. A rough kid from the slums had returned his wallet intact- nothing stolen. His faith in humanity was restored. Maybe, just maybe, the kid hadn't even bothered looking inside…

"So, what's a SOLDIER doing down here?" The kid asked, instantly shattering Zack's illusionary peace.

"Will you keep your voice down?" Zack hushed him, glancing around nervously at the people going about their business. The kid lowered his head, a little embarrassed that he'd overstepped the mark and stuck his nose in someone else's business. Zack sighed, feeling a little guilty. "In fairness, it was stupid of me to leave my I.D card in here."

"If it's any consolation, I actually recognized you the moment I saw you." The kid said, looking up again with those beautiful, natural eyes. So different from eyes tainted with Mako. They were pure. Untouched. Truly like the sky. "Zack Fair, SOLDIER 1st Class."

"Ah, that right?" Zack smirked. "A member of my fan club?"

"No." The kid said, a little too bluntly, and the look on his face showed he regretted it. "I mean, I know all of the 1sts. I moved to Midgar to join SOLDIER, actually."

"Oh." Zack paused, imagining Kunsel perched on his shoulder, warning him not to pry and to keep his mouth shut. Unfortunately, the expression on his face must have given him away, despite his efforts to keep quiet. The kid flushed with embarrassment, the tint of red travelling up his neck and across his face.

"I didn't make the cut." He admitted quietly. "Couldn't face the folks back home."

"That's how you ended up in the slums?"

"I couldn't afford to stay up top for long." He shrugged. "It was kinda my only option at the time. No one will hire me- they say I'm too young and I don't have any experience."

"So, what's the plan then?" Zack asked, probably taking things too far and doing something Kunsel would smack him upside the head for. He should just thank the kid for the wallet and walk away. A SOLDIER 1st Class, hanging around the slums, talking to a homeless bit of jailbait in the middle of the day. Not the brightest idea ever. But, he couldn't help being curious. Besides, there was something _interesting_ about the kid. And, he didn't just mean the fact that the kid was damn hot.

Zack felt sorry for him. He couldn't imagine being rejected by the SOLDIER recruitment programme. He couldn't imagine being faced with the possibility of going home and admitting to everyone that he had failed. At that age, had the same happened to him, he might have just done exactly the same and made his way down to hide his shame in the grubby alleys of the slums.

"Survive." The kid murmured bluntly. "Until I'm old enough to find work. Work that doesn't involve…" A pause. "…what your friend was implying last night." Zack instantly felt relieved- which didn't really make much sense considering he didn't know the kid. Still, he couldn't help also feeling a little ashamed of Kunsel's behavior.

"Sorry 'bout that." He offered, scratching the back of his head. "He doesn't mean to be a dick. He just kind of…is one."

The kid actually smiled at that. And Zack felt a hunger stirring inside of him.

"Anyway, I better go." The kid said, suddenly aware of their surroundings, glancing at the people littering the street awkwardly. "I'm glad I got to return that back to you."

"Thanks again."

The kid turned to leave.

Zack stopped him just in time to ask his name.

Cloud.

How fitting.

* * *

"A SOLDIER reject?" Kunsel echoed, putting it a little harsher than Zack had at first. "Looked a little young for a potential recruit." He smirked, dodging an attempted kick with ease, moving into position to land a blow of his own.

"Now you're exaggerating!" Zack scoffed, blocking the strike with his forearm. "Kid's got to be at least fifteen to have applied to join the recruitment programme."

"But, he can't be any older than eighteen." Kunsel added, dropping to the ground to attempt kicking at Zack's feet. Zack evaded smoothly with a simple jump. "After all, he said he was too young to work in Midgar!" Zack blocked his attempt at a punch, grasping his wrist and slinging him across the training room. Kunsel managed to land without spraining anything. "And he said he had to sneak into that bar."

"Still, can you believe he returned my wallet?" Zack said, a fond smile crossing his lips. "Most people would have made off with it."

"Oh, please." Kunsel tutted, charging forward for another rush of assaults. "The kid was probably _planning_ to run off with it!" He grunted as they traded hits, one after another. "He had no idea he was going to bump into you. It was a coincidence. If he hadn't have seen you, he would have kept it!"

"He saw me before I saw him!" Zack snapped back. "If he was so desperate for money, he could have ran!" He narrowly avoided an elbow to the jaw. He was distracted. "Besides, it's not like he could hand it in to the bar when he's not supposed to be there in the first place!"

"You're grasping at straws." Kunsel huffed, receiving a punch to the gut shortly after.

They called it quits after that. Heading over to gulp down some water and dry the sweat from their foreheads. The conversation, however, was far from over. Zack was nearing obsession, unable to let go of the kid from the slums. "Look, I get that you have the hots for the kid, but can we let this drop? It's not like you can actually do anything about it."

"I know, I know." Zack muttered, staring at the ground. "I'm just getting ahead of myself, okay? I mean, did you _see_ him?"

"Not really my thing, buddy." Kunsel patted him on the shoulder. "But, if you need any added motivation to stay away from a certain slum hottie…" he leaned in, whispering in Zack's ear menacingly, "If you get caught, you'll be stripped of your SOLDIER status and thrown in jail to rot."

Zack gulped.

Well, that certainly worked.

* * *

The subject of Cloud from the slums wasn't raised again for the next week. It crossed Zack's mind from time to time, but he found himself far too busy with his workload. Missions were piling up lately. Too many high-profile assignments and not enough SOLDIER 1st Class.

However, when the thought of Cloud was forced into his mind again, he was horrified to find himself in _Lazard's office_ of all places. He knew he was supposed to expect the unexpected- but that was ridiculous!

"One of you needs to escort a small unit down into the slums and eliminate the group quickly and quietly." Lazard briefed. "This assignment is a top priority. However, I understand that all of you have full schedules, which is why I'm leaving it up to you to decide amongst yourselves who goes."

"Not a chance." Genesis Rhapsodos, SOLDIER 1st Class, looked disgusted at the very notion. "I don't understand why this requires _our_ attention. Like you said, all of us are buried in work. So, why can't the 2nds handle this one? It's just a rebellious faction. This seems unnecessary to me."

"They're more than a rebellious faction, Genesis." Sephiroth, SOLDIER 1st Class, cut in. "They're a terrorist cell within our very own city. One wrong move and we could have a serious incident on our hands."

"Precisely." Lazard nodded. "We need someone who can deal with this quickly but _quietly_. No mess. No questions. No collateral damage. In and out. I'm not willing to risk anything, which is why I'm requesting a 1st Class to lead the assault."

"I decline." Genesis retorted, almost instantly. "I'm needed on the frontlines in Wutai. I don't have time to go boar hunting in the slums."

"Why don't you accept this assignment, Zack?" Sephiroth suggested, turning to the younger man with a curious gleam in his eye. "As I recall, delicate matters like this haven't been your thing in the past." He chuckled. "Now's the time to prove that you can go in _without_ going all out."

"Aw, come on!" Zack groaned, shooting the man a glare. When he discovered that the great General Sephiroth had a sense of humor, he'd thought it was a good thing at the time. Now he wasn't so sure. "Why aren't the Turks taking this one?" He protested. "They have no problem poking their noses in everything else."

"Zack." Lazard warned. "The President sent this one to _us_. Can you handle it or not?"

"Fine."

* * *

The mission itself wasn't all that bad. Under his guidance, Zack's squad managed to take care of things in record time. All terrorists exterminated- no problem. He called Lazard to declare the mission a success and congratulated his team- consisting of a few 2nds and 3rds, as well as a small unit of Shinra troops. Having postponed his other assignments, Zack found himself disappointed that everything went as smoothly as it did. It was boring. But, that was obviously what the higher-ups wanted.

Zack sent some of the Shinra troops off to check there was no 'collateral damage', as well as to reassure the public, whilst the others cleared the place out and disposed of the corpses. The 2nds and 3rds were gathered together, chattering excitedly about their triumph.

With nothing else much to do, Zack decided to slip off for some much-needed peace.

And, when he just so happened to find a particular blonde teenager wandering the slums, far be it from him to ignore the coincidental hand of fate. And, if there was a part of him that was _hoping_ he'd bump into the kid all along, well…he wouldn't tell Kunsel, that was for sure.

"You're back." Cloud observed, "And in uniform this time." Something close to…envy(?) flashed in his eyes.

"Damn straight." Zack grinned, bumping his own chest in pride. "Keeping the city safe like no one else can!" Cloud actually scoffed at that, glancing round at the rotten streets of the slums. Zack looked at him quizzically.

"You have no idea what goes on down here." The kid muttered solemnly. "I didn't either until I started staying here. It's like a cage, full of animals willing to do whatever it takes to survive. No one even bothers enforcing the law below the plate." Concern spread throughout Zack. Cloud seemed off. Although he was obviously run down and exhausted in their previous meetings, there was something off this time around. He was shaky. Paler than before. His whole demeanour screamed fear and anxiety.

"What happened?" Zack asked softly, quickly making sure there was no one close enough to overhear them. Cloud shuffled awkwardly, looking down to hide his face. "Come on, Cloud, tell me." The use of the kid's name seemed to shock him, causing him to look up desperately.

"It's not so bad during the day, really." Cloud insisted. "I help out people where I can- odd jobs here and there- and sometimes I even get a little bit of money for it. The people here can be really nice. But…" He went to look down again. Zack reached out but stopped. Touching the kid's chin was probably too intimate. So, instead he settled for giving his small shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"What is it?" He asked gently.

"Most nights, I can't find anywhere to sleep. I mean," Cloud stalled, looking off into the distance, "I don't mind hitting it rough outside- I'm used to that, after all- but slum alleyways aren't the best place to be at night. When people see me they assume I'm a…that I'm offering _that_ and they don't always listen when I tell them different."

"Oh, Cloud." Zack murmured, hand falling.

"It's never happened!" Cloud explained quickly. "But, I've had a few close calls."

A heavy silence fell between them, neither one able to meet the eyes of the other. Zack didn't know what to say. He felt for the kid, he really did. He knew the slums, whilst sometimes appearing as a friendly community, had a lot of problems. And, like Cloud had said, the law wasn't always enforced. Shinra troops rarely ventured down below and most other authorities had lost their power. What options did Cloud have…?

"Commander Fair!" A sudden call snapped them out of their daze- one of the Shinra troops had tracked him down. Cloud instantly shrunk into himself, glancing at Zack nervously. "We've surveyed the area and completed our checks, as ordered, sir."

"Alright." Zack said, glancing between the troop and the kid beside him. "I've finished interacting with the locals round here. I think we've smoothed everything over." He offered a smile. "We're heading back. Tell the others."

"Yes, sir!"

Cloud remained silent until he was sure the troop had gone.

"You're here on assignment?" He asked, finally twigging on. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Forget it." Zack cut him off, grinning. "And, hey, take this." He fished through his wallet, pulling out a rather crumpled card, which he handed over. Cloud took it with shaky fingers. "Any problems, like the ones you've been having, and you call me right away. Got it?"

"But-"

"No buts." Zack said sternly, making the kid jump in surprise. "If I'm not around and I can't come and get you out personally, I can at least ask a close friend to do something. I want you to promise me you'll call."

"Okay." Cloud murmured hesitantly, offering a small nod. He obviously had doubts, Zack could tell, but he didn't raise any of them. He'd promised- Zack could do no more than that.


	2. Chapter 2

Zack was away on assignment for a week and a half following his last meeting with Cloud. Though The Wutai War had ended, there was a lot of cleaning up to do- mainly consisting of hunting down extremist factions and sending a message that SOLDIER was the wrong military force to pick a fight with.

Genesis took charge of most of those missions- hardly seen around HQ recently- but, not even he could do it all alone. Zack was called in for added support. And the pure exhilaration of fighting side-by-side with Commander Genesis Rhapsodos as equals was enough to keep his mind occupied most of the time.

The Wutai War had taken away something important to both of them- Angeal. Zack's mentor and Genesis's friend had died on the battlefield whilst protecting his comrades. It profoundly affected the both of them- plunging them into despair at first. But, Zack used it as motivation to become the best SOLDIER 1st Class he could. He took Angeal's place as the heart of SOLDIER- teaching the same lessons of honor that he himself, as a naïve kid, had learned.

Genesis, however, seemed to withdraw. He was the same man he'd always been- though Zack hadn't known him all that well before being promoted- but it didn't go unnoticed that he seemed to take the responsibility of cleaning up Wutai all upon himself. He spent most of his time there, completing assignment after assignment, only returning to HQ briefly at times.

They didn't speak of Angeal during their shared mission. Nevertheless, Zack found himself enjoying Genesis's company. He wasn't a bad guy- if a little strange. He provided decent enough distraction, at least.

Still, Zack couldn't help wondering if Cloud was okay whenever he got a spare moment to think. The kid hadn't called- and he'd promised he would- so Zack kept telling himself that he must be fine.

However, he hadn't been back in Midgar more than a couple of hours before his phone rang- an unknown number.

" _You're back."_ Cloud's shaky voice mumbled through the phone- a statement rather than a question. It clicked in Zack's head almost instantly. _"I saw it on the news."_

"You waited until I was back before phoning." Zack sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why didn't you call sooner? I told you, I have a friend that could have helped ou-"

" _I didn't…"_ Cloud trailed off and Zack could hear him bite back a sob. He sounded dreadful. _"I dunno why but, I only want you. I just…I'm sorry."_

"Where are you?" Zack asked, ignoring the apology as he moved to grab his things. He'd just had enough time since his return to submit his report, grab a shower and get changed. It was late though- more like early hours of the morning, actually.

" _I ran…payphone…the alley by the bar."_

"On my way. Stay hidden and safe."

A broken sound of relief could be heard down the line before they ended the call.

* * *

Zack found Cloud huddled in the alleyway, evidence of tears staining his cheeks and a new layer of dirt over his skin and clothing. The kid made an effort to wipe at his face, gulping down the fear and putting on a brave front as he jumped up to his feet. A hurried and panicked apology spilled from his lips as soon as Zack came into view.

"…and I know you've only just got back and you're probably exhausted and you've been shot at and all that, and I'm so, so sorry. Oh god, I don't know why I called you! I just saw you on the news and I couldn't help it." Cloud blurted out, not even taking time to breathe. But, Zack let him. The kid obviously needed it. "There were these thugs and I tried fighting as best as I could- I think I broke one of their noses- but there were too many and I didn't know what to do! So, I…I…"

"You what?" Zack asked calmly, trying to hide his confusion.

"I kicked the biggest guy in the balls and ran as fast as I could!"

…

Zack burst out laughing, knowing he shouldn't when it was clear that the kid was in such a terrible state, but unable to hold it back when he pictured Cloud cracking a guy twice his height in the nuts. Sure enough, he got a glare and a pout in return.

"They didn't hurt you though, right?" Zack asked, finally settling himself. To his relief, Cloud shook his head no.

"But, I think they're looking for me." Cloud said slowly, seeming to only just realize it himself. "Oh, shit!" The expletive seemed so out of place and unnatural that Zack found himself holding back another laugh. He knew it was an inappropriate time, but he was used to intense and dangerous situations, so a little skirmish with some thugs wasn't all that concerning to him.

"Relax, spiky." He said, glancing down the streets briefly. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"W-What?" Cloud stopped, eyes widening as it dawned on him that Zack was beckoning him to follow. "I…I thought you were just gonna, I dunno, beat them up or something."

"A SOLDIER going around beating up thugs in the slums?" Zack said, spelling it out with a cocked eyebrow. Cloud blushed in embarrassment, lowering his head as he realized his expectation was ridiculous. "Just come on. We'll get you cleaned up and figure out what to do in the morning."

Cloud didn't seem to like the idea- either still cautious and untrusting of Zack or worried that he was imposing- but he didn't argue. Instead, they slipped back into Midgar unnoticed and headed for SOLDIER HQ, completely silent the entire journey. Zack smuggled the kid in through his private entrance, his conscience (which sounded an awful lot like Kunsel's mocking tone) screaming at him for being so stupid as he did, and soon enough they were in the safety of his apartment.

Cloud seemed completely transfixed, staring around in awe at the luxurious accommodation reserved only for a SOLDIER 1st Class. Zack smiled, knowing the feeling all too well. He'd had the same reaction when he first saw Angeal's place.

"Whoa…"

"You can check it out in the morning." Zack chuckled, gesturing toward an open door along the corridor. "Bathroom's through there. Grab yourself a shower and I'll fetch some spare clothes for you."

"Thanks." Cloud mumbled, avoiding eye contact once more.

Zack didn't really have any clothes that would come close to fitting Cloud. As a SOLDIER, his belongings were few and far between and he didn't hold on to useless stuff. He had no old clothes from his teenage years- not that even _those_ would fit the kid. Cloud was quite a bit shorter than him, and so much smaller in frame that Zack worried that his clothing might defeat the point. Still, he shook away the thought of leaving Cloud to strut around in the nude and picked out the best he could: a pair of sweatpants and an old, hooded sweatshirt with the SOLDIER logo- part of his old training gear.

Zack left them just inside the bathroom and headed into his living room, slumping down on the couch with a sigh. He considered contacting Kunsel but, once he noticed the time, he dropped the idea. He knew his friend had an assignment in the morning- no sense bothering him so early. Besides, he didn't need Kunsel lecturing him and reinforcing what an idiot he was- he was already well aware of that.

" _Fuck_." He muttered to himself, running the palm of his hand over his face.

He'd done many reckless things in his day, but this took the cake. For one, it was absolutely forbidden to allow someone access to SOLDIER Headquarters without clearance- that, however, could be wriggled out of. A 1st like Zack could get away with that with nothing more than an informal warning. An underage kid off the street of the slums- a SOLDIER reject no less- was another matter entirely. He'd be hung out to dry if anyone found out. Lazard would lose his mind. Why did he always get himself in tough situations? Angeal once, jokingly, said that Zack seemed addicted to trouble. He was starting to believe his mentor had been right all along.

"Zack?" A small voice snapped Zack out of his thoughts, startling him back into reality. So much for heightened focus. Glancing over, Zack found himself speechless, teeth gnawing on his lip to hold back a _groan_.

Cloud was fucking gorgeous.

Stood there, so small and innocent-looking, practically drowning in the clothes Zack had given him. The sweatshirt was hanging off his shoulders- exposing pale, smooth skin and the ridge of his collarbone. The pants were much too large, the drawstring pulled and tied as tightly as possible, hanging off his hips enticingly. All it would take would be a small tug and they'd be down in no time.

"Sorry about the fit." He managed to say, eyes roaming the kid.

"S'okay." Cloud mumbled- a mixture of shyness and exhaustion. He dragged his feet when Zack beckoned him over, practically collapsing on the couch, sitting just a little too close. "I shouldn't be here, should I?" Zack chuckled dryly at that.

"Damn right you shouldn't." He admitted. "But, don't worry. No one's gonna find out. No point fretting over it right now. I think we can both do with some sleep, then we can figure this all out in the morning."

"I'm s…thank you." Cloud said, changing his apology at the last minute, glancing over with earnest eyes. He stared at Zack like the man was a true hero- something that felt a lot dirtier than it should. The kid leaned a bit closer, something Zack interpreted as an attempt at contact. Deciding that _that_ was a very bad idea, he leaped to his feet and fetched a pillow and a blanket, handing them to Cloud with a forced smile.

The kid's expression was hard to read- the true emotion hidden beneath a layer of tiredness. They said goodnight and went their separate ways.

Zack could hardly sleep that night.

* * *

Cloud was still asleep the next morning, clutching his pillow like it was his lifeline and breathing softly into it. It was probably his first comfortable night since leaving home. Zack tore his eyes away and left his apartment- choosing to head down to the communal gym rather than use his own for his morning workout. He put even more effort into it than he usually did- searching for a distraction through physical exertion. It didn't work.

When he returned to his apartment, Cloud was up, having fetched himself a drink and settled on the couch. He looked…at home…which made something twist inside Zack's gut.

"Morning." The kid offered shyly, suddenly finding intense interest in his glass of water.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah. Better than I have in a long time."

"It _is_ a damn good couch."

"Yup."

An awkward silence- how Zack hated those.

"So…" he started, a little unsure how to start, "where are you from?"

"Nibelheim." Cloud looked up, seemingly a bit more comfortable once the conversation was flowing.

"No way." Zack grinned. "You're a country boy too."

"'Too?'"

"Gongaga" Zack claimed boldly, eliciting a laugh from the kid. "Hey, what's so funny about that? You know Gongaga?"

"No, but it's such a backwater name." Cloud said, repressing the smile that had spread on his face, unsure at first whether or not he had offended the only guy who had cut him a break.

"Ditto Nibelheim." Zack retorted, hands on his hips.

"Like you've been there." Cloud snapped, a little too defensively.

Another awkward pause.

"I haven't, but there's a reactor there, right? A Mako reactor outside Midgar usually means…"

"… **nothing else out there."** They said in unison, looking at one another in bewilderment once it struck them. Another pause, far less awkward, before the two shared a carefree and genuine laugh- a lot of the tension dissolving, just like that.

"Look, Cloud," Zack started, shifting on his feet, "we need to figure out where you're going from here. I mean, you can't go back to the slums. Winter will be drawing in soon. No matter how tough you are, you'll have a hard time down there without shelter."

"I…" Cloud sighed. "I was trying not to think about that."

"Trust me, pushing things off doesn't make them go away." Zack knew _that_ from experience. "Any family outside Nibelheim?"

"No." Cloud shrugged. "It's just me and my mom."

"Friends?"

"Never really had any back home, let alone anywhere else." Man, the kid really was backed into a corner. Zack had a back-up plan, but it all came down to one thing…one thing he was too nervous to ask at first.

"How…" he stalled for a moment, glancing away from the far too attractive kid just sitting in his apartment, "how old are you?"

"Um…" Cloud bit his lip, shuffling under Zack's stare. "Fifteen."

 _Shit._

Zack really _was_ a dirty old man.

"Like, a young fifteen, or…?"

" _Zack_." Cloud whined.

"Well, Midgar's shelters are out of the question then." He sighed in defeat, scratching the back of his head. "They don't accept anyone under the age of sixteen. If you turn up, they'll report you to the authorities. You'll either be escorted home or put in the system. I mean, you're old enough to enlist in the military but not to apply for a place in a homeless shelter. How messed up's that?"

Cloud offered a half-hearted smile for his sake.

Zack wanted to suggest the kid just gulp down his fear and shame and head home. After all, it had to be better than freezing to death on the streets. Then again, he had no right to judge. Poor kid only had his mother, no friends to speak of. Scurrying back home with his head down wasn't exactly going to make life any easier.

"Look, you don't have to worry." Cloud said, doing his best to put on a confident front. He failed miserably. Zack saw right through the façade, almost immediately. "There are a few nice people down there who have put me up once or twice. I might be able to get a few nights here and there. All I've gotta do is stick it out 'till I'm sixteen, right? Then I can go to a shelter."

Zack shook his head. He knew a dumb plan when he heard one- he had enough experience of them too. Cloud seemed to understand that his attempt was wasted and lowered his head once more.

"It's obvious we're not gonna be able to settle this today. We need more time." He pondered it for a moment, calculating how much shit he was already in and how much more he might end up getting in if this carried on. He figured things couldn't get much worse- though Kunsel would probably disagree with him. "Alright, here's what we're gonna do. You're free to stay here for now." He raised a hand, effectively silencing the kid before he could protest. "It's temporary. I'm gonna book some time off, pull a few strings, which will give us enough time to find a better solution. There must be someone out there willing to hire you and I'm sure we can find some cheap accommodation. It shouldn't take you long to earn enough- I can even lend you some for a deposit."

"Y-You'd do that?" Cloud asked, completely bewildered.

"Sure. It's SOLDIER's job to help people." Zack offered a bright smile. That's what the media claimed anyway. "Although…"

"Your bosses wouldn't see it that way." Cloud finished for him, catching on pretty quick. Zack offered an apologetic smile.

"That's why we've gotta have some ground rules." The kid nodded in understanding, sitting silently as he waited for instruction. And wasn't that just a little arousing in the worst kind of way. "You can't go anywhere else in the SOLDIER building but here- that's kind of an obvious one. You get caught without clearance and you'll be in serious shit."

"Right." Cloud gulped, a little anxious at the thought.

"Whenever you wanna leave, use the private elevator." Zack jabbed his thumb in the right direction- the way they'd snuck in a few hours earlier. "But, be discreet. Don't go waving your arms around and drawing attention to yourself. I'll give you a spare key card. Don't lose it."

"Key card. Don't lose. Got it." Cloud nodded, a little too adorably.

"And, of course, don't talk to anyone about this." Zack said firmly, watching the kid take it all in. "Other than that, help yourself to food and all that."

Zack thought he handled the situation rather well. He'd set up boundaries and made it clear that the arrangement was temporary. And, he'd managed to go all those hours without pushing the kid down and fucking him- which was an achievement in itself. Only time would tell just how much of an idiot he really was.

* * *

Approaching Lazard was an odd experience. He got on with the Director rather well, but he always seemed to have a slight twist of mischief to his smile- like he knew every little secret somehow. So, for Zack, who had a guilty conscience, it was especially unnerving.

"You've never requested leave before." Lazard pointed out, cocking an eyebrow at the request. Zack shuffled awkwardly under his gaze.

"A guy can only handle so much, I guess." Zack shrugged. "Heading out to Wutai with Genesis just took it out of me."

"That so?"

"Yup!"

Zack wasn't so sure that his grin was all that convincing. Lazard studied him for a while, amusement and curiosity playing on his features as he mulled it over. _Finally_ , whatever he was trying to piece together seemed to fall into place. Though, the chuckle that escaped him wasn't exactly reassuring.

"You obviously know about the 1st Class shortage." Lazard said, giving Zack a pointed look. "So, I can't give you full leave, as much as you may deserve it. That would mean trying to divide your pending assignments amongst the few others we have."

Zack sighed. "What I _can_ do," Lazard continued, "is reroute to you only those assignments which do not require deployment. It may mean a few more of the boring jobs you hate so much, but it means you can stay in Midgar, at least."

Good enough.

"Thanks, Director!" Zack smiled, feeling relieved to know he had enough time to try and help Cloud out a bit- if only to clear his conscience.

* * *

The next step was updating Kunsel about the Cloud situation. For that, Zack had to wait until late afternoon, when Kunsel had finished up his own assignment. And, sure enough, his best friend looked at him like he was the dumbest thing to ever walk the planet.

"You brought him home with you?" Kunsel hissed, smacking a hand to his own forehead in exasperation. "You've _got_ to be kidding me, Zack!"

"You heard what I said!" Zack protested weakly. "He has nowhere else to go!"

"You're SOLDIER 1st Class!" Yeah, like he needed any more reminders. "You can't just take strays home with you- especially _underage_ strays."

"Nothing happened! He just crashed for the night. Besides, I told you, I'm _sorting_ it."

"Oh, yeah. How could I forget?" Kunsel snapped. "You've booked time off to find the kid a job and a place to live. What, you hoping he'll let you fuck him out of gratitude?"

"Kunsel!"

"You totally _are_ , aren't you? I don't believe you."

Zack bit his lip, trying to steer his thoughts away from that area. It wasn't like that. He was helping out a guy who was down on his luck- trying to cut him a break. It was because he could relate to Cloud. He really felt sorry for him and he wanted to help. He was trying to uphold his honor. Just like Angeal would want him to. But then why did the idea of Cloud paying him back with submission and sex turn him on so much…?

"Come on, Kunsel," Zack pleaded, "I could really use your help on this one."

"Oh, no! I'm not having anything to do with your sordid affair."

"Kuns'!" Zack gave him the puppy dog eyes, clapping his hands together in form of a prayer. To his credit, Kunsel held out for quite a while, glaring stubbornly in indignation. The eyes always worked though. And, sure enough, the man eventually let out a defeated sigh- the tension leaving his shoulders.

"I'll ask around and see if I can find a place for the kid to work- accommodation too." He muttered, shaking his head at his own damn weakness. "But, no more than that. The kid himself is all _your_ responsibility. If anyone finds out, I'm denying any knowledge."

"You're the best!"

"Idiot."

* * *

Zack returned to his apartment that evening, with a takeaway for two and a hand full of hope. There was really no guarantee that Cloud would still be there. For all Zack knew, he could have run off with anything valuable he could find- another thing Kunsel warned him about. Still, considering the kid returned a wallet full of money and credit cards, Zack had a bit more faith. He didn't know the kid, sure, but he didn't think Cloud was like that.

Besides, Cloud was still there, after all. He was perched on the couch, still wearing the clothes that Zack had lent him and still seeming unsure in his surroundings. In fact, it didn't look like he'd even touched _anything_ at all. The television wasn't even on. Kid was probably too nervous to go poking around. Technically, Zack hadn't given him permission to access the entertainment systems- just the food and drink.

Cloud was a good kid.

"I hope you like takeout." Zack said, waving the bag in the air with a grin. "There's no home cooking _here_." He admitted, well aware of his pretty shitty culinary skills. He didn't want to poison the kid right off the bat. Thankfully, Cloud wasn't all that fussy- seeming to just be happy with food in general. They sat down together on the couch, after Zack switched on the news for background noise, and chowed down.

Cloud tore through his plate so fast anyone would think he hadn't eaten in all of his fifteen years of life. And, despite his hesitation, he didn't say no when Zack offered to share a little of his own with him. Just a little, mind you.

Zack couldn't stop staring at the kid the whole time.

He looked better with all of the dirt and grime washed away- the scent of his own soap was much more pleasing to Zack than the foul odor of the slums too. Beautiful, golden hair in a ruffled mess of spikes- more wild and dishevelled than Zack's slicked back style. Skin still pale but with a healthy gleam to it, rather than a sickly tint. Eyes still as blue as the sky. And, his frame still much too small for the clothes he was hiding away in.

Cloud pretty much hit all of Zack's dirty fantasies- including ones he wasn't even aware of.

Zack was reaching the end of his late twenties. Though some of his friends and peers would disagree, he was a fully grown man now. Kunsel was right- it _was_ inappropriate to still be yearning after teenagers. Not that he was _yearning_ for them all. There was just something so _dirty_ and _raw_ about it.

Sephiroth and Genesis were hot- there was no denying that. Zack could see the appeal, sure. But, they were just too clean and pristine and perfect. Even on the battlefield, Genesis was flawless- hair perfectly styled and clothes well-tailored. The way they spoke brimmed with confidence and a practiced sophistication too. They were too respectable- for lack of a better word. That was often the problem with women too. Zack didn't mind that. In fact, he admired those who looked out for themselves so well.

However, deep down, the dark part of him lusted for someone like Cloud.

Hair messy and unkempt, nice-looking but obviously too wild to manage. Teenage boisterousness which reared its head in moments of anger, but little self-control over such emotions. Cloud was clumsy and awkward. He stumbled over his words. He stuttered when he was nervous. He acted impulsively. And he was just so damn innocent and young.

Zack cursed under his breath, wincing when Cloud looked his way curiously.

"Zack," Cloud mumbled quietly, "I'm sorry…for all this."

"Don't worry about it." Zack gave him a wink, moving to take their plates to the kitchen, attempting to hide the stirring in his pants as he adjusted. He was stopped in his tracks by a gentle, almost ghostly, hand on his thigh. "Cloud?" His breath caught in his throat.

"I…" Cloud began shakily, seeming so unsure and confused about his own actions, "I c-can…"

" _Shit_." Zack cursed again, watching the trembling fingers glide up his thigh with purpose- just inches away from- "Stop." He pushed Cloud's hand away, feeling his dick jump in an attempt to follow it. Cloud shrunk back, face turning a deep red as he hid his eyes beneath the fringe of his hair. Shame seemed to infect every inch of his body.

"Sorry." The kid mumbled dejectedly. "I just wanted to be of use."

"What?" Zack gaped, willing away the hardness in his pants as he considered those words carefully. There was a lot he didn't know about Cloud- a hell of a lot- and those words implied something he probably didn't want to know. "Look, you don't have to do anything like that. Let's just get some rest, okay? I don't mind you being here and that's that."

"I…" Cloud tensed up, fingers grasping at the fabric covering his own thighs, jaw tense and body shaking, "I don't want to be a burden. I can't just sit around here doing nothing. I don't want to spend my entire life owing you."

"Cloud…" Zack began, trailing off as words failed him. He didn't know what to think, let alone what to say.

"I know you want to…" Cloud stated simply, catching Zack off guard with the confidence in his tone. The kid wasn't willing to argue that fact. He'd already decided it was true. "And I do too," he whispered, a little more unsure and shaky, "Not just because I owe you either."

"Look," Zack sighed, finding it more and more difficult to turn down probably the best offer he'd ever had in his entire life. The manifestation of all his desires was serving himself up on a silver platter. He was wavering. "I've been known to make stupid decisions, okay? I've kinda got a reputation for it. But, _this_ …" he gestured toward Cloud, "is taking it too far."

"But, I-"

"I said _no_!" Zack snapped, voice spiking in a way he normally saved for the battlefield.

"Fine!" Cloud shouted, jumping to his feet, face red from anger rather than embarrassment. And _there_ was the lack of control. The kid looked ready to explode, but there was a fearful desperation in his eyes which betrayed the front he was putting on. He stared Zack down for a moment, the anger slowly fading away as his eyes moistened. With a choked sound, he stormed toward the private elevator, snatching the spare key card off the table as he went.

And Zack let him, falling back into the couch with a sigh, burying his face in his hands.

The voice in his head, the one which sounded like Kunsel, was oddly quiet. That was how fucked up he was.


	3. Chapter 3

It was about 2 am when Zack heard the elevator.

He'd been sat on the couch since Cloud left, beating himself up and cursing his rotten luck, debating whether to go after the kid or try and forget he ever existed in the first place. He didn't bother calling Kunsel- he already knew what his friend would suggest. So, when the doors slid open, he felt a wave of relief wash over him. Feeling uncharacteristically tired- emotionally, more than anything- he turned his head toward the entrance and gulped down the sudden lump in his throat.

"Cloud…" he murmured, dragging himself onto his feet. The kid looked frozen, curled in on himself and shuddering. His feet looked grubby and sore from venturing outside barefooted. His skin looked wind-battered. And he looked small. So small and vulnerable.

"Zack," he sniffed, avoiding eye contact, "I-I'm sorry."

Zack stared at him for a moment, watching him shuffle closer hesitantly. With a sigh, he grasped the kid and pulled him near. Cloud settled almost instantly, relaxing against him with his face buried in Zack's chest. He didn't cry- Zack had the feeling he'd already done enough of that for one night- but the kid let out a broken sound. The sound of someone who'd run out of fight. And, at that moment, Zack struggled with the idea of Cloud ever joining SOLDIER. He was so small, so fragile. Zack could break him in two with ease. How could such a kid possibly survive on the battlefield? Why did Cloud ever think he could possibly make it? If he'd faced up to reality from the start, he could've stayed home and saved himself the embarrassment. He wouldn't be hiding out of shame.

"Cloud," Zack said gently, feeling the kid shudder in response to the rumble of his chest, "I've got a new rule."

"Huh?" Cloud pulled back, looking up with dull, tired eyes. Zack had to bite his lip to keep his darkest fantasies from spewing out of his impulsive mouth.

"If you're gonna stay here," Zack said, clutching the kid's shoulders to keep him grounded and focussed, "if I'm gonna put my neck on the line for you, then you have to do everything I say." Cloud blinked, confusion spreading across his face. "I can't have you arguing with me like that, or storming off in a strop. Someone could've heard you, or _seen_ you."

"Sorry." Cloud mumbled, hanging his head in shame. Zack grasped his chin, forcing him to look at him.

"We've got to trust each other here." He persisted, fingers tightening when Cloud tried to turn away. "You've gotta trust me enough to let me sort everything and I've gotta trust you to stick to what I say. You've already broken the rule about being discreet when you leave."

"I just…"

"Whenever you feel angry, like you've gotta let off steam, head into my gym and have a round with the punching bag or something." Zack suggested, trying to diplomatic. "I know this whole situation is messed up and I get that you're down on your luck and pissed off. We're gonna annoy each other now and then- that's just how it is- but is a stupid argument really worth getting caught? You know what would happen."

"I know." Cloud sighed, pulling his chin out of the man's grasp. "I'll try and do better. I'm sorry, Zack."

"Okay then." Zack let go, glancing at the clock one last time. "Let's get some sleep. I don't really want these late nights becoming a thing." Cloud didn't say a word, just headed to the couch obediently. It was good enough for Zack. He was too tired to have an argument over attitude, after all. Besides, he didn't sign up to be a single parent for a moody fucking teenager.

* * *

The next morning, Cloud was back to being the pleasant kid Zack had taken in. They shared breakfast with one another at the kitchen table, the tension long gone, as well as the attitude. Turned out, Cloud just needed some time to cool off on his own for a while. Now, he was cheerful again. Far more tolerable.

"Have you ever been on a mission with General Sephiroth?"

"A few."

"No way!" Cloud stared at him in bewilderment, like he was the luckiest guy in the world but didn't seem to appreciate it. "What's he like?"

"A little abrasive." Zack shrugged, secretly lapping up all the attention, "He comes off as a bit cold, but he's an alright guy when you get to know him. Very dry sense of humor though. That can get a bit annoying at times- especially when you're fighting off the enemy while he rips the piss out of you." Cloud beamed at him, entire face lighting up in glee. Zack couldn't help smirking around his morning coffee, allowing the conversation to die off comfortably. They enjoyed the quiet for a while, nothing but the faint sounds of chewing and the radio in the background.

" _Shinra continues to terrorise Wutai to this day."_ A booming voice sounded out, catching the attention of the both of them. _"Despite already stripping the land of its dignity, as well as its natural resources, with the use of the genetically altered freaks known as 'SOLDIER', the company seems unsatisfied and our government continues to support their greed and tyranny."_

"This is…" Cloud muttered, glancing at Zack worriedly.

"Anti-Shinra broadcasts," Zack hummed, "we've been investigating them for a while. Or, at least, the Turks have."

" _Right now, the monster known as Commander Genesis Rhapsodos, held up to the people as a hero, is hunting down and slaughtering any remnants of the Wutai resistance out of cold callousness. This man is a lie! He hides behind the false history of a brave soldier from a proud family to deceive you all. And, he uses that falsehood to justify killing innocents."_ The man hissed through the radio, appearing to slam his fists on a desk, judging from the sound. _"That includes the husbands, wives and children of the brave warriors that have already been executed for defending their homeland. And you people not only allow this, but cry for it out of ignoran-"_

Zack shut it off, cursing under his breath.

"I've gotta head out for a bit." He announced calmly, offering the kid a gentle, reassuring smile. "Do whatever- watch TV for a bit if you want."

"Okay." Cloud murmured, seeming slightly disheartened.

* * *

"I doubt Genesis has heard," Sephiroth mused, "seeing as they don't broadcast that far out. However, I can assure you he won't be best pleased."

"Right now, it isn't really Genesis I'm worried about." Lazard sighed. "We believe these broadcasts are linked to the insurgency group AVALANCHE. The Turks have been investigating them for a while now and they remain adamant they don't want SOLDIER near this. But, that said, this recent broadcast poses a new problem."

"More of a problem than the bombings?" Zack mocked, folding his arms with a frown.

"The bombings can be labelled as terrorist incidents." Sephiroth explained. "That is how the public will see them, regardless. These broadcasts, however, are an attempt at propaganda to rally up support for the group. Something like that can prove more dangerous in the long term."

"But, no one's gonna fall for that crap!" Zack protested. "It's not like the stuff they said about Genesis is true!" There was an immediate silence as Sephiroth and Lazard exchanged looks, both seeming off and unsettled. "Oh, come on!"

"Though I don't wish to discuss Genesis's personal matters," Sephiroth stated, always the professional, "there is merit to the terrorist's claims regarding his history."

"Not only that," Lazard cut in, "but reports from Wutai indicate that Genesis is going beyond his duties." Something in the pit of Zack's gut twisted grotesquely, a sudden nausea snapping him in its grasp.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Genesis doesn't handle things well." Sephiroth admitted, the look of concentration on his face implying he was doing his best to choose his words wisely. "He has a tendency to overact and behave recklessly in response to traumatic events. Angeal's death seems to have triggered another one of these 'reckless' streaks." Zack couldn't believe his ears. He hadn't noticed anything like that when he'd been out there with Genesis. The Commander seemed fine, carrying out his mission in the way he always did. Just what the hell was being implied?

"Either way," Lazard spoke up, "the point is, this proves that the group are investigating SOLDIER in search of any evidence they can use to sway public opinion. They're not inventing fantastical lies out of nowhere, they're using information they can prove. Seeing as the 1sts are idolized by the public, it makes sense that _they_ would be AVALANCHE's targets."

"They're trying to discredit the 'heroes' of SOLDIER." Sephiroth added.

"Precisely. Chances are, the 1sts are being watched closely." Lazard warned, giving Zack a pointed look. "That means, right now, there can be no slip ups. All of you have to remain fully professional and perfectly presentable. If they watch you, I want them to see nothing but the heroes you are known to be. They'll jump on anything they can. That's means no outings to the bars, Zack."

Zack gulped.

"Yes, sir."

"I'll be heading out to Wutai," Sephiroth explained softly, "to update Genesis on the situation. I was scheduled to oversee the induction programme this week. Seeing as you're on leave, it makes sense to have you cover it, Zack."

"It won't be too hard to come up with a cover story." Lazard agreed.

"Sure."

But, there was only one thing on Zack's mind…

Being watched closely.

No slip ups.

Fully professional and perfectly presentable.

 _Cloud_.

* * *

Kunsel was attending a goodwill demonstration in Midgar in response to the broadcast, leaving Zack with no friend to go and pester or ask for advice. So, with his conscience conveniently absent, he returned back to his apartment to try and hide from his guilt. When he got there, however, he was surprised to discover that Cloud was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't on the couch. Not in the kitchen or bathroom. But, his key card was still on the table.

Zack pouted, deciding to go and hunt down his stray.

Where he found him was quite a surprise. Cloud was in Zack's personal gym, obviously taking him up on his offer, going at it with the punching bag. The kid had stripped down to a pair of Zack's boxers- far too large and in danger of slipping off his narrow hips (and wasn't that the hottest thing he'd ever seen)- and a similarly large t-shirt. His exposed skin was glistening with a sheen of sweat. Face red from exertion. Breath short but well controlled.

Zack cocked an eyebrow, leaning against the doorframe as he watched the kid move. Cloud had his fists in almost perfect position, guarding his face and torso as he was supposed to. He moved swiftly from side to side, lunging forward to strike with his fists, pounding the bag again and again and again. Occasionally, he ducked and delivered a kick, his technique a little sloppy but still rather impressive. His footwork needed improvement though. He left himself too open when it came to his form. Still, the little grunts he let out with every strike were a bit more distracting. The enemy would probably be too focussed on trying to keep their dicks under control.

Zack's chuckle at his own sordid thoughts almost made Cloud fall flat on his face- proof of his shoddy footing.

"Zack," he panted, stirring up the dirtiest images in the man's mind, "I…you said I could-"

"It's fine." Zack said, offering a smile. "You're free to come in here whenever. Still, if you don't mind me saying, you're all about up here," he indicated what he meant, lifting his arms to mimic Cloud's guard, "and not enough about down here." He shifted his feet into a perfected stance, watching the kid's eyes roam down his body. "Guard is important, being the basics and all. But, fact is, fighting hand-to-hand is pretty rare outside of training. Once you move on to weapons training it kind of loses its point. Your footing is always important though. That's where a skilled enemy will be aiming for."

"But, if I'm quick enough…" Cloud started, obviously changing his mind and falling silent. Zack chuckled again, beckoning the kid over.

"Show me." He declared. "Try and land a blow on me."

"Zack…"

"Ah, ah." He interrupted, wagging a finger in warning. "What's the new rule?"

"Do everything you say." Cloud sighed. Nevertheless, he obeyed, stepping forward and demonstrating his flawed stance once more. A moment of hesitation and a nod from Zack later, and he lunged forward with a fist- damn fast for an inexperienced kid. Still, once Zack sidestepped and exploited the false angle of Cloud's feet, the attacker found himself flat on his ass within seconds. And, more than anything, Cloud looked confused.

"Feet are too far apart- makes your stance shaky and slows down your reaction time."

"Right, nothing to do with me fighting a SOLDIER 1st Class." The kid muttered, rolling his eyes. Sarcastic little brat. Zack smiled.

"Watch." He moved forward, until he was right in front of the kid, and angled his feet perfectly. Cloud watched curiously, doing his best to focus. "If the base is good, the rest follows. Footing becomes even more important when you're handling a sword, you know." At this point, however, the kid was paying very little attention to Zack's feet- something which made the man's heart tighten.

Cloud's hypnotic eyes, so blue, were focussed on the bulge Zack's cock made in his SOLDIER pants. Zack stared down at him, eyes honing in on a bead of sweat trailing down the kid's cheek, the way Cloud's tongue unconsciously slipped out to catch it as it passed. The way he seemed to lean ever so forward without even realizing.

 _Fuck_.

Zack hoped these terrorists couldn't see into his apartment, or he was so screwed. Still, at the moment, he couldn't bring himself to give a shit. His gloved hand reached out, fingers tangling in Cloud's damp hair. He told himself it was with the intention of keeping the kid away. But, when Cloud took it as invitation, bowing forward to bury his face into Zack's crotch, the older man was too shocked to find the strength to do anything but shudder. Pushing just how _wrong_ it was to the back of his mind- along with Kunsel- he watched the kid's eyes close in contentment. Cloud moved around a little, before he seemed to _melt_. His body went slack, knelt on the floor, nose moving along the outline of Zack's slowly hardening cock. Cloud's lips brushed along the bulge, eliciting a small moan from the man above, his nose inhaling the scent with a moan of his own.

Zack cursed under his breath, yanking on the kid's hair in an attempt to pull him off. Cloud's hands shot up, clutching on the leg of his pants defiantly as he pushed his face in harder. He stubbornly muffled out a sound of protest, nuzzling against Zack's cock eagerly, like it was a gift he wasn't willing to part with. Zack tightened his grip in Cloud's hair as he felt the warm breath ghost over him. And, although it took all the willpower he possessed, he managed to finally pry the kid away.

Cloud looked up at him, so _filthy_. His cheeks were flushed, no longer from his sparring, pupils large and desperate. And his own cock was tenting Zack's boxers- something he didn't even bother trying to hide. So shameless and needy. Zack cursed again, letting go of the kid's hair to give him a reassuring pat on the head.

"Come on," Zack said calmly, trying to pretend Cloud _wasn't_ turning out to be the death of him, "I'm ordering a pizza." And, damn it, the kid had to give him such a bright and pure hearted smile from where he was seated on his knees, looking up at him with adoration.

"Yeah."

* * *

"So," Zack mumbled, watching the kid tuck into his food with the same enthusiasm as before, "where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"Taught myself." Cloud managed, around a mouthful of pizza, not letting up for even a second. "I used to spend hours training. It's all I had to do. It helped me take care of the bullies too."

"Explains how you broke that thug's nose." Zack hummed, studying the kid closely. "Still, your hand-to-hand combat skills are pretty good, considering your age and inexperience. Better than I was at fifteen."

"Really?" Cloud gulped down another mouthful, pausing to look over at Zack with searching eyes, lighting up at the smallest sign of praise.

"So, how'd you end up flunking the recruitment?"

"Confidence, I guess." Cloud shrugged, trying to play it off that he didn't care much. His eyes gave him away though. Zack was starting to learn that the kid had very expressive eyes. Every emotion he had seemed to be reflected in them. "I don't do well under pressure. I totally messed up. I just stood there while the other guy floored me. That and I tripped during the obstacle course."

Man, could the kid ever get a break?

"Ever consider reapplying?"

"Not anytime soon." Cloud scoffed. "It was humiliating. I'd have to be pretty damn impressive to make them forget what a loser I was."

"Yeah." Zack murmured to himself. "Pretty damn impressive."

"Huh?"

"Come on."

* * *

They spent the rest of the afternoon together in the gym, working on Cloud's footing first of all. The kid had developed a bad habit that proved hard to break. Zack knocked him down over and over, dodging every attempt at an attack he made end exploiting the same flaws. Cloud caught on quickly though. Before long, he'd corrected his stance and even picked up on the pattern of Zack's counters.

The first time he smoothly dodged his sweeping kick, Zack was dumbfounded- so much so that he left himself wide open and suffered a fist to the gut for it.

"I'm so sorry!" Cloud shouted worriedly, fussing over him out of pure panic.

"S'fine." Zack assured, rubbing his own stomach soothingly. "Just didn't expect you to hit so hard, spiky. That's some crazy strength."

"T-Thanks."

They continued from there. Zack gave the kid some more helpful pointers and tips- some that went beyond basics- and the kid soaked up every bit of new information and applied it almost immediately. He was a quick learner. A very quick learner. He was determined too, rejecting all offers of a rest, always wanting to push himself and keep going.

Zack had been wrong.

Cloud was a fighter.

And, sparring against him was even more fun that taking on Kunsel. Zack loved every minute of it. The pride of being able to pass on his knowledge, the exhilaration he felt whenever Cloud pulled something off, the surge of desire that struck him with every movement of that lithe body.

And, when they were sparring, Cloud looked more alive than ever before.

* * *

"Let's go." Zack said, throwing clean sweats at the couch. Cloud caught them, looking up in confusion.

"Where we going?"

"It's a surprise." Zack retorted, gesturing at the clothes. "Put 'em on and come on." He looked away while the kid got dressed, trying to keep himself distracted until Cloud appeared at his side. A glance his way and Zack had to bite his lip. They needed to get Cloud some clothes of his own- clothes that actually fit properly. With a sigh, Zack herded the kid out of the apartment- ignoring the strange look he received when they headed for the main elevator instead of the private one.

Zack checked the time- 11pm- most of the others would be in bed by now. If they were careful, they'd be able to pull it off without any trouble at all. Still, the way Cloud stared at him the entire way was unsettling- it began to make Zack doubt himself.

"T-This is…" Cloud only averted his gaze when the doors slid open, instead staring up in wonder and awe. "A SOLDIER training room?"

"One of the top simulators." Zack nodded. "Reserved for the 2nds and 1sts. But, it'll be better than the gym back h-" he caught himself before it slipped out, rethinking his wording quickly, "-back at the apartment."

"But, why…?" Cloud asked, still gaping as they stepped inside.

"You've got potential, spiky." Zack admitted casually. "I know what we're gonna do. _I'm_ gonna train you up and you're gonna reapply for SOLDIER and blow them all away. You'll do so well the second time around, they'll totally forget about your fluke."

"But-"

"Enough buts!" Zack snapped on a sigh, turning to glare at the kid sternly. "For heaven's sake, Cloud, it was your _dream_ to be in SOLDIER. If you just give up after one slip up, how the hell are you ever gonna make it? I said I'd help you find a job and a place to stay but, now I see that it's not good enough." Cloud fell into silence. "Embrace your dreams. If you want to be in SOLDIER, you need to have dreams. And honor."

With newfound determination, Cloud gave a curt nod and offered no further arguments.

"You know, you just broke one of your own rules." He pointed out before they could start, always seeming to gain the upper hand. Zack punched him in the arm.

They sparred for hours- using the training simulator to practice dodging, stealth strikes, form, and technique. Cloud picked it all up incredibly quickly, giving it his everything after Zack's pep talk. And, in that moment, Zack's desires, lust, and fantasies took a back seat. All he could feel was an immense amount of pride. Kunsel seemed to vanish from his head as well. In his place, Angeal stood.

' _Angeal, are you watching?'_ Zack thought to himself, complimenting the kid for pulling off a tricky spin-kick. _'This kid- one day, he'll be a hero. Like you.'_

* * *

"Zack," Cloud murmured quietly, the first word he'd spoken since they finished their training session. They'd returned to the apartment in a comfortable silence, collapsing on the couch side by side, a drink of water each to rehydrate. It was starting to look like late nights really _were_ becoming their thing. "SOLDIER…aren't monsters, right?" Zack blinked, surprised by the sudden question. He'd noticed that something seemed off- like it was plaguing Cloud's mind- and there was obviously a reason Cloud started wailing on the punching bag in the first place. That morning's broadcast must have got to him.

"Well…" Zack sighed, resting his head back, "as far as I'm concerned, as long as you have honor, you aren't a monster. We're there to do our job, Cloud."

"But, what if the mission is wrong?" Cloud mumbled thoughtfully.

"Well, SOLDIER 1st Class are allowed to refuse orders." Zack said with a smirk. "We're trusted to make our own judgement, as long as we accept any consequences. And, the rookies should be able to trust us 1sts to make the best decision."

"But, how do you trust someone else to make that kind of decision?"

"You trusted me enough to come with me to the training room, even though you knew it could get us caught." Zack pointed out. "And, there's only two possible reasons why. Either you trust me to a point where you have faith in my decisions. _Or_ , you know that I'd be held responsible if anything bad happened. It's the same kinda thing. The rookies either trust us because they respect us, or because they know they won't be accountable."

"That's messed up." Cloud rolled his eyes. "If someone ordered me to kill an innocent person, I wouldn't care how much I trusted them _or_ the fact that I'd be off the hook, I wouldn't do it. That's not what being SOLDIER is all about. There's no honor in that." Zack smiled, surprised once more by the stray he'd picked up from the slums. The kid really did have potential.

"You get it, Cloud." He said with a smile, reaching across the ruffle the kid's hair. "You'd make a good SOLDIER."

"You really think I can make it?"

"Trust me."

They smiled together.

There were a lot of things about Cloud that Zack didn't understand, things he wanted to ask about but didn't dare. That included the kid's feelings for him. Cloud was obviously interested, but Zack couldn't understand in what way. Was he just lonely and in need of some affection? Something his confused, messed up and young mind was misinterpreting as physical attraction towards the first person in Midgar who was nice to him? Or, was he genuinely attracted and was hoping that they'd become friends or even more?

Kunsel would probably tell him to distance himself, but that didn't sit well with Zack.


	4. Chapter 4

Zack and Cloud fell into a comfortable routine for the next week. They would wake up and head into the gym to work out together- Zack encouraging the kid to keep up as best as possible- before sharing breakfast whilst the radio played in the background. Zack would then leave and spend the day completing his duties as a 'stay at home' SOLDIER whilst Cloud kept himself occupied. Zack would eventually return with dinner- after which they would sneak into the training room late at night and spar until they were too exhausted to keep going. Then it was bedtime- going their separate ways to their respective couch/bed. It wasn't for nothing though. They'd come up with a plan between them…

* * *

Zack took over Sephiroth's duty and attended the induction programme, giving a speech to the new recruits about dreams and honor- watching their faces twist into determined scowls. After the introductions, he watched from afar as they were sorted into groups and presented to Professor Hollander and Professor Hojo- the two main figureheads of Shinra's science department- and the creepiest guys around. What was ahead of the new recruits was the arduous process of Mako infusion- something which would divide the strong and the weak.

Zack shuddered as he thought back to his own experience. It was something he tried not to remember. Thankfully, the obnoxious ringing of his cell proved to be the perfect distraction.

" _Zack."_

"Sephiroth?" Zack glanced around, making sure no one was close enough to overhear. "What's up? Your reception is _way_ too good for you to be in Wutai."

" _I just got back."_ Sephiroth explained bluntly- never one for small talk. _"I assume you've finished the formalities. Meet me in Lazard's office."_

Zack sighed, hearing the click of the line going dead. Sooner or later, maybe the great General would acknowledge him as an equal he couldn't just boss around…

Probably later rather than sooner…

* * *

"Where's the Director?"

"He's in a meeting with the President." Sephiroth glanced his way briefly- seeming unusually lost in thought. It didn't sit right with Zack. Something was definitely off. "I called you here because I thought it would be the most private place to have this discussion."

"What discussion?" Zack gulped, thoughts immediately turning to Cloud. Maybe sneaking into the training room _had_ been too risky, after all.

"It's about Genesis."

Instant relief. Though, the feeling was only momentary once he saw Sephiroth's furrowed brow and slight grimace.

"Did something happen?"

"Genesis was injured."

"In Wutai?" Zack asked, his concern only growing.

"No." Sephiroth cut him off, replacing the concern with confusion. The general sighed heavily. "A few months ago, during a training session between myself, Genesis and Angeal. I was the one who injured Genesis. Things got out of hand. As I said, Genesis has a habit of acting recklessly- he took it too far."

"Why are you telling me this?" Zack asked, studying Sephiroth closely- as expected, he couldn't read the guy well enough to determine anything.

"Genesis's wound did not heal- not as quickly or thoroughly as one would expect from a SOLDIER enhanced with Mako. The one who treated him was Hollander."

"Hollander?" Zack crossed his arms with a frown. "That guy's with the science department. Why was he performing routine medical treatment?"

"Exactly." Sephiroth nodded curtly. "He stepped in before Genesis could be seen by the medical corps. He was also involved with Angeal."

"Angeal?" Zack froze on the spot. "What does this all mean?"

"I don't know." Sephiroth admitted quietly, shoulders tensing in response. "But, I think it may have something to do with Genesis's erratic behavior. I'm going to start investigating Hollander- _unofficially_ , of course. Naturally, this mustn't get out. If the terrorists find out, it will be leaked to the public. 'Shinra employees investigating one another'- not the best headline."

"Of course." Zack nodded.

"So, I'm keeping this between the two of us." Sephiroth gestured between them. "Not even Lazard can know."

"But, why tell _me_?"

"Because you were Angeal's friend." Sephiroth retorted simply. And, somehow, that seemed enough for the both of them. They exchanged a nod and went their separate ways.

* * *

"You're unbelievable."

"I'm not kidding, Kuns'!" Zack snapped, reaching across to punch his friend in the arm. "The kid really has got potential. The guy soaks up information like a sponge. He's pulling off moves that took me _months_ to get the hang of and he's performing far above that of a potential applicant."

"Okay, whatever." Kunsel sighed, rolling his eyes. "So, the kid's got talent. Good for him."

"You could sound a little more interested."

"Look, if you're not gonna make the effort to be interesting, I'm not gonna make the effort to be _interested_." Kunsel sniped, narrowing his eyes at Zack. "All you ever talk about is that kid lately. Need I remind you that I found the kid a job? Have you even told him that yet?"

"Hey!" Zack retorted defensively. "The plan's changed. I'm getting this kid into SOLDIER."

"He failed the recruitment." Kunsel pointed out. "Which means he has a _whole year_ before he can apply- unless there's a serious shortage. You _cannot_ hide a stray in your apartment until then."

"That's why he's applying for the Shinra Security Department first." Zack grinned, glad to finally share the ingenious plan they'd concocted. "Then, he's gonna get in to SOLDIER next year."

"And where's he gonna stay until then, huh?" Kunsel interjected. "I noticed you said Shinra _Security Department_ instead of Shinra _Army_. You know damn well the Security Department aren't provided with accommodation."

"Cloud and I don't think the army's such a good idea- he'll get derailed from joining SOLDIER."

"Whatever." Kunsel sighed again. "You're doing everything you can to drag this out. You don't want him to leave. Admit it."

"Fine!" Zack burst out, feeling a rush of rage at the sight of his friend's cocky, satisfied smirk. "No, I don't want Cloud to leave! He's cool and fun and smart. He works hard and doesn't expect anything for nothing. I like the guy, okay? He's good company and I've enjoyed having him around."

"Zack, you're a SO-"

"I don't care!" Zack shouted, slamming his fist against the wall. Kunsel froze, speechless for the first time in forever. "Don't you ever think there's more to life than that? Angeal did! I spend my days following orders all the time, Kunsel. Half the time, I don't even have all the information. I just do what I'm told, get the job done and go home. That's all I am. The muscle. I thought things would be different when I made 1st, but…"

"God, you're loud." Kunsel muttered, rubbing at his temples soothingly. "I get it. You're having a crisis and this kid is making it better for you. That's great and all. But, back here in reality there are these things called 'consequences' and they're nothing to turn your nose up at."

"I know that." Zack whined, slumping against the wall. "Angeal taught me that there's nothing more important than upholding your honor. I know I'm breaking the rules. And I know that I'm putting myself in a position that threatens my honor. But, I can't be as cold and decisive as you and Sephiroth. It's not that easy." Kunsel seemed to take pity on him, either that or he just lost the will to argue. With a sigh and a shake of his head, he gave in.

"I've got connections in the Security Department. I'll do what I can to open the doors for him, so the kid better come through and prove himself." Zack grinned.

"You've got connections everywhere, man!"

"Yeah, well…"

"Thanks, Kunsel." Zack pat him on the shoulder. "I mean it. I'd be lost without you."

"Just don't get caught." Kunsel warned, shooting him a glare. "I may be able to hide the fact that he's been homeless the last few weeks, but I'm not getting myself in shit because you can't control your libido."

"It's not like that…" Zack sighed. He loved his friend, he really did, but he could be such a pain in the ass.

* * *

The first time Zack and Cloud went out together in public was to go clothes shopping. As much as he enjoyed seeing it, Zack knew the kid couldn't parade around in clothes several sizes too big forever. It's not like he could turn up to the try outs for the Security Department dressed that way either. So, they invested in some modest, casual clothes and training gear. Cloud prattled on and on about paying Zack back someday, but the SOLDIER wasn't too interested.

The day of Cloud's try outs came soon after. Zack prepared an extra special breakfast- managing to avoid overdoing the bacon for once- and went over some more drills to boost the kid's confidence. It wasn't clear which one was more nervous, but the overall tension was undeniable. Zack gave him a speech about honor and dreams and all that, but he didn't think Cloud was even listening.

Zack wanted so badly to tag along with the kid, but he knew that was insane. Walking right through the front door of the Shinra building with Cloud was taking things too far. It was a shame. The poor kid looked like he needed someone to lean on. Cloud wasn't kidding when he said he suffered from confidence issues. Throughout the morning, it looked like he was going to throw up. He poked at his breakfast rather than ate it, despite Zack's prompting, and was so unfocussed during their drills that he left himself wide open in ways which he normally wouldn't. Zack was worried.

"I'm gonna screw up." Was Cloud's answer when Zack finally confronted him about his mood.

"That's a load of crap!" Zack berated him. "This is a sure thing, spiky."

"You don't get it, Zack." Cloud sighed. "I _always_ screw up. When I'm on my own or if it's just fooling around, I'm fine. But, anything important, and I freak. That's the way it's always been."

"Hey." Zack knelt down, placing his hands on the kid's shoulders. Cloud looked up at him curiously, studying the kind-hearted grin that was shot his way. "You're not gonna screw up. Trust me on this, Cloud. I believe in you."

"Z-Zack…?" Cloud searched his eyes, what for, Zack didn't know, but he must have found it. He gave Zack a small smile, eyes lighting up slightly. "Yeah."

Just before they parted ways, Zack pulled the kid in for a quick hug- the first bit of meaningful physical contact they'd had since the incident in the gym- and ruffled his hair. That was the last he saw of Cloud that day.

* * *

The entire time Cloud was away, Zack paced up and down. He occasionally tried to distract himself with squats but couldn't keep his mind off it for more than a few minutes, if that. It didn't bother him that he seemed to care so much about a homeless kid from the slums. There was just something he didn't understand- a feeling of worry and caring. He felt like he _needed_ to see Cloud do well- to succeed. Zack suspected that it was the same way Angeal had felt about him. Difference being that Angeal didn't lust after him like a pervert…at least he hoped not…

That line of thought _did_ manage to distract Zack for a while- filling his head with dick-killing images of an incredibly grotesque nature. He started to wonder if Cloud was just as sickened by _his_ attraction, but quickly dismissed it. Zack had never shoved his face in Angeal's crotch like it was his saving grace- even if he felt like he owed his mentor. And there was no ignoring how _hard_ Cloud had been. Zack shuddered. His dick wanted attention, but he ignored it. He was too nervous to jerk off.

The wait was hell. Knowing Cloud was out there on his own was worse.

Only when he finally heard the elevator doors open and close- followed by the patter of small feet along the floor of his apartment- did Zack release the tension building in his body with a shaky breath. It was late. Cloud shouldn't have been that late. Something was wrong- a thought that was only reinforced when Zack saw the kid.

Cloud shuffled through into the living room shyly, head lowered and eyes glued to his feet. His shoulders were slumped, he was curled in on himself, and he looked miserable.

"What happened?" Zack asked, not knowing whether he really wanted to know or not.

"I screwed up." Cloud muttered brokenly, doing everything he could to avoid Zack's eye. He sounded utterly destroyed, and Zack felt his heart clench as he heard it.

"Cloud…" Zack began, trailing off as the kid shook his head.

"I tried to tell you." He said, the hurt evident in his voice. "I _always_ screw up."

Without another word, Cloud headed off to the bathroom, ignoring Zack's calls and protests, and locked himself in. Zack groaned, collapsing onto the couch in frustration and balling his hands into fists. He felt several emotions whirling inside of him- anger, humiliation, guilt. He shouldn't have pushed Cloud so hard. He shouldn't have made the kid apply for the Security Department. He should have listened when Cloud said he didn't think he could do it. But, he'd been so damn certain that Cloud could do it. He'd seen how amazing the kid was. He hadn't doubted it for a second. So, why…?

Kunsel.

If anyone could find out what happened, it would be Kunsel. He knew everything.

After it became clear that Cloud wasn't coming out of the bathroom any time soon, Zack dragged himself off of the couch and left the apartment. The kid obviously wanted to be alone and Zack wanted to make sure he wouldn't overhear anything.

Zack dialled Kunsel almost as soon as he got out into the night air.

" _Sorry, man."_ Kunsel said immediately after the pleasantries. Sure enough, he already knew.

"What happened?" Zack demanded, far more angrily than when he'd asked Cloud.

" _Someone recognized him from the slums."_ Kunsel sighed over the line. _"They ran an extensive check- made the connection with the SOLDIER recruitment, put the pieces together and crossed him off the list. From what I hear, the kid actually did damn well."_

"Then why would they cut him out like that?!" Zack shouted, fingers grasping his phone dangerously tight.

" _You think SOLDIER is all about image? The Security Department's even worse!"_ Kunsel snapped back. _"I did what I could, Zack. But, even I have limits, okay? I know it sucks, but come on. It was just a temporary plan, right?"_

"You don't get it." Zack hissed. "You don't know Cloud. This…it's knocked him back down- just when he was getting back up."

" _Sorry, but that's not my area of expertise."_ Kunsel shot back defensively. _"You want inside gossip? I'm your man. You wanna know how to get ahead? Call me up. But, you wanna know how to deal with rejected teenagers? That's not my thing. He's your boy, Zack. You deal with him."_

"He's not _my boy_!"

" _I said I'd help and I did what I could."_ And that ended it. Zack knew he was being unfair, taking his anger out on Kunsel because there was no one else to blame. With a muttered apology, he ended the call. Kunsel was right. It was up to Zack to fix it.

* * *

With fresh pizza takeout in hand, Zack returned to his apartment with a clearer head. It took some knocking and some convincing, but he eventually coaxed Cloud out of the bathroom with promise of food. The kid hadn't eaten since that morning after all. Zack resisted the urge to pull the kid into a tight hug when he saw just how crushed he looked, instead guiding him over to the couch.

Cloud didn't want to talk about it but Zack was stubborn- he made the kid listen as he told him about his call to Kunsel. He'd hoped that the truth would make Cloud feel a little better, but all the kid did was lower his head in further shame.

"You didn't screw up, Cloud." Zack reiterated, studying the kid as he slowly nibbled at a slice of pizza.

"But, I _did_." Cloud whispered. "If I hadn't messed up my SOLDIER recruitment, this never would've happened. If only I wasn't so…"

"What? 'So' what?" Zack interrupted, starting to get a little impatient- as selfish and cruel as it was. "How long are you gonna beat yourself up for it, Cloud? You think you're the first to mess up? Do you know how many times I've made a complete _ass_ of myself? I've ruined missions, broken equipment, humiliated my mentor and embarrassed myself plenty of times! But, you know what? You gotta just keep going. It's hard, yeah. That's the whole fucking point. You think never making a mistake would make you a good SOLDIER?"

"I…" Cloud went to argue but paused, eyes shifting to the side as he started to think it through. He put down his slice of pizza, staring at it incredulously. The sides of his lips twitched ever-so-slightly as it dawned on him. "I never thought of it like that."

"Welcome to my world." Zack said, reaching across to wrap an arm around the kid's shoulders. Cloud instantly fell into the touch, collapsing against Zack's chest. And Zack let him, just holding him soothingly as Cloud struggled to hold back a sob. He was starting to understand Cloud. The kid had obviously spent a lifetime being rejected and let down- that's why he was so eager to prove himself and so shaken up when he didn't make it. "Getting knocked down sucks, but getting back up makes you stronger than the guys who never got knocked down in the first place."

"What about Sephiroth?" Cloud murmured with a huff, warm breath ghosting over Zack's chest.

"Please, he's probably fucked up loads of times!" Zack chuckled, squeezing the kid that bit closer. "But, I bet they cover it up!"

"No way!" Cloud scoffed, the shame and pain starting to ease a bit as they laughed together. They fell into comfortable silence- both at ease. Around Zack, Cloud didn't need to hide in shame. And, with Cloud, Zack could drop the professional bullshit and be himself. That's why, even if they said nothing at all, things were good…

* * *

" _~Hellllllllooooooo~"_

"Oh, shit!" Zack cursed, cringing at the shocked gasp that sounded over the intercom.

" _You forgot, didn't you?"_ Came the disappointed murmur, instantly filling Zack with immense guilt. It was true. With Cloud around, the change in his work schedule and their late nights, he'd slept in and completely forgotten about the visit.

"I…now isn't really a good time, Aerith."

" _You said we could spend more time together."_ She said, trying to hide the disappointment from her voice. _"I was looking forward to it. But, if you're busy with work stuff, then I understand."_

Zack groaned, slamming his head against the wall. With a glance over at the couch, where Cloud sat with a quizzical expression, and an inner conflict that he couldn't cope with right there and then, he gave in.

"What am I thinking?" He murmured over the intercom. "Of course you can come up, Aerith."

" _Okay!"_

As soon as he hit the buzzer and the elevator kicked into action, Zack spun on the spot to deal with a suddenly panic-stricken Cloud. The kid looked mortified- shocked to find Zack breaking yet _another_ of his own rules.

"Relax, spiky." He said, offering a small smile. "Just a friend. She's a girl from the slums, that's all. No connections to Shinra. And she won't tell anyone, okay? She'll understand." The kid gulped, giving a nod, but not seeming entirely convinced.

Aerith gave a squeal as the elevator doors opened and poor Cloud looked like he was planning on leaping out of the window.

"W-Why aren't you dressed?" The girl said, hitting Zack in the chest whilst averting her eyes. "It's improper in front of a lady, you know."

"Sorry about that." Zack smiled sheepishly, scratching at the back of his head. He hadn't considered that parading around in his underwear was likely to take Aerith by surprise. He knew the girl was sweet on him, as well as being sweet in general, and he certainly cared for her but the two of them were very different- especially when it came to ideas on modesty. "I overslept. Besides, it's no different than if we were at the beach, you know."

"I…I suppose…" Aerith uncovered her eyes, that beautiful smile lighting up the room. "I got here all by myself." She stated proudly, earning a grin in return. Not long ago, the very thought of the city above terrified Aerith. Zack had escorted her around Midgar a few times, but for her to make the trip alone was certainly a big deal. Before he could really express just how proud and happy he was though, she suddenly noticed that the two of them weren't alone. And, the awkwardness returned. "Oh."

"Oh, right." Zack shuffled nervously. At least Cloud was fully clothed- he doubted Aerith would've been able to handle seeing an undressed stranger. "Aerith, this is a friend of mine. He's staying with me for a while. His name's Cloud."

"Cloud?" She repeated, tilting her head slightly. "Like the clouds in the sky?"

"Hi." Cloud offered nervously.

"You don't look like Zack's other friends." She pointed out, a look of thought on her face. "Of course, I've only really met Kunsel, but I've heard about the others."

"Yeah, and you were never _meant_ to meet Kunsel." Zack muttered, remembering the day Aerith had _suddenly_ known plenty of embarrassing details about him.

"I'm Aerith." She said, ignoring Zack completely as she brushed past him. "It's nice to meet you, Cloud."

"Are you Zack's girlfriend?" Cloud asked impulsively, before he even realized the words leaving his lips. Both Zack and Aerith instantly froze, faces flaring up. Zack wanted to smack the kid round the head for _that_ one. Way to make things even more awkward.

"Don't be silly." Aerith giggled. Zack narrowed his eyes at her, groaning. She didn't have to be so blunt and harsh about it. Ignoring his obvious objections, Aerith ushered Zack into the bathroom and insisted he made himself presentable, reassuring him that she and Cloud would get on just fine. Zack, however, wasn't too convinced. Both Aerith and Cloud were a bit awkward when it came to people- their social skills needed work- it was a recipe for disaster.

* * *

As it turned out, Zack may have been a little quick to panic. As it turned out, Cloud and Aerith got on just fine. Cloud told her all about Nibelheim- its vast mountains and fields and all of the wildlife. Aerith kept chopping and changing between terrified of the very thought to massively intrigued and curious. When Zack returned from the bathroom, the conversation between the three of them flowed effortlessly. And, admittedly, it was nice to be able to share news of Cloud's existence with someone less judgemental and naggy as Kunsel. It actually came as a relief.

"Your hair needs trimming." Aerith suddenly declared, yanking at Zack's spikes a little. "I'll fix it up for you!" And, how did he know _that_ one was coming. He knew she liked helping out, and Aerith was a girl of many talents. She'd trimmed his hair from time to time. But, whenever they got onto the subject, the same thing always cropped up. "I preferred your old hairstyle." There it was.

"I know, I know." He chuckled. "But, I told you already. A 1st Class like me can't go round with a kiddy haircut."

She huffed but gave in, as always. Aerith was too easy-going to argue too much. Either way, she was still excited when Zack accepted her offer and hurried to the kitchen to collect supplies. "Just a trim." Zack reminded her, not wanting anything too extreme.

Under Cloud's watchful eye, she went about her business- not a word spoken until she was done.

"There. What do you think, Cloud?" She asked.

"Looks pretty much the same as always." Cloud murmured, earning himself a glare from Zack. "But, it's tidier and neater. It looks good." He quickly backtracked, getting a nod in return for his save. Aerith smiled.

"Want me to trim yours as well?" She offered. "It suits you but it doesn't look like you've had it tidied up for quite a while." Cloud hesitated, glancing over at Zack for reassurance. When he found it, though, he was quick to accept.

As it turned out, things didn't stop there. Not only did Aerith cut his hair for him- especially the bangs hanging over his eyes- but she also pierced his ears. Cloud made a passing comment that he'd always wanted them done and was jealous of Zack's studs. So, just like that, Aerith was going about her business, always eager to please. The poor kid looked like he was going to shit himself- Zack's grin the only thing stopping him from sprinting away. Aerith may have been an amateur, but a good one. And, after borrowing a pair of spare studs from Zack, it was done effortlessly and painlessly.

Aerith stood back to admire her handiwork, settled next to Zack as she studied the kid. And, Zack couldn't help but do the same. Cloud looked…amazing…

Aerith had given him more than just a small trim, like she'd done for Zack. She'd cut his spikes into more controlled and neat forms- keeping the distinctive shape but giving them a purposeful look. Cloud now looked like his hair had been styled, as opposed to unkempt. She'd also cut the back considerably shorter and worked in some gel to spike it. And the earrings suited Cloud. Two glistening, silver studs- standing out against his blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hm." Aerith hummed thoughtfully, snapping Zack out of his trance. "It's _okay_ …"

"He looks great, Aerith." Zack reassured her, shaking his head at her pickiness. "He really does." Cloud beamed at the praise, the tension and worry instantly melting away. All it took were a few words from Zack and he was on top of the world. He looked happier than ever before.

"You owe me extra for sorting out your special boy here."

"Oh, come on." Zack grinned sheepishly. "Alright, how about I take you out and treat you next time." Aerith considered it, before that dazzling smile appeared once more.

"Only if Cloud can come too."

"Sure." Zack glanced between them. "It's a date."

* * *

When Aerith finally left that evening, it was oddly quiet in the apartment. They'd been so at ease together, talking and laughing to no end, that Cloud and Zack found themselves stuck in an almost somber quiet. It was the same feeling you always get as a kid when your friend who's been over goes home- a sort of emptiness. Everything seems so dull and boring with them gone and you need time to readjust.

So, when they settled down on the couch late at night to watch some crappy movie together, it was no surprise that they didn't talk for quite a while. In fact, it wasn't until about half way through that Cloud finally spoke up.

"Do you… _like_ Aerith?" He asked quietly. Zack cocked his eyebrow, giving him a look that was almost a warning. "It's okay." Cloud promised. "You've just never mentioned her before."

"I wouldn't have known where to start." Zack admitted with a shrug. "She's special, all right."

"We can still be friends, right?" Cloud asked, simplifying the question and implication that hid between the lines. Although it wasn't direct acknowledgement, it was the first time either of them had gone near the subject of the tension between them. Neither of them had made a move since that day in the gym and neither dare speak of it. In the meantime, however, they'd each come to see and care for the other in a different way- a way they didn't want to lose.

"Yeah." Zack said confidently. Even if he couldn't indulge in his fantasies and be with Cloud the way his dirty mind wanted, he still wanted their friendship. No matter what. "Of course we can."

"And I'll still be your special boy?" Cloud went on further, voice dropping into such a quiet whisper that Zack struggled to hear it. It was a throwback to Aerith's earlier comment- something that had seemed so passing and natural that Zack hadn't really thought much of it at the time. Hearing and seeing how much it seemed to mean to Cloud in that moment, however, shed new light on the matter. With a warm smile, he reached across and ruffled the kid's hair.

"Yeah. Sure thing, spiky."


	5. Chapter 5

Zack was due to return to his original SOLDIER duties- unable to put it off any longer thanks to the manpower shortage. To say that both he and Cloud were anxious was an understatement. Zack had been enjoying their time together and the simplicity it had brought with it. Hanging out with Cloud had been so easy and natural- requiring little to no effort or thought. Zack could be himself without the worry or fear of the consequences. The only exception to that being the inappropriate feelings that had been plaguing him- but, he found those getting slightly easier to control as time went on and he and Cloud grew closer as friends.

He was coming to care for Cloud as more than an incredibly attractive bit of jailbait- he was coming to care for him as an important friend. One that he didn't want to leave behind when he shipped out. He found the idea of returning to full-time military life daunting and, once more, wondered how things would pan out if he left SOLDIER and found himself a normal job.

Life would be so much simpler…

* * *

"There's a situation." Lazard announced, a sigh ghosting out with the words. "And, I'm afraid I have no choice but to ask for your immediate assistance."

"Yeah, yeah." Zack shrugged, pacing back and forth in front of the Director's desk. He could feel the starting of a headache gnawing at his skull. "Short-staffed and all that."

"It's a little more complicated." Lazard cut in, drumming his fingers on the desk. Zack glanced his way, trying to assess the man's expression. "Genesis has gone missing."

"Missing?"

"No." Lazard retorted, shaking his head as another sight left him. "To put it more clearly, Genesis has abandoned SOLDIER."

"No way!" Zack snapped, scowling coldly. "He wouldn't. There's no way Genesis would…" but, he found himself trailing off as the doubt began setting in. The more he thought about it, the less impossible the idea became.

"He's been acting strangely for some time now." Lazard pointed out, speaking Zack's mind for him. "I had extra watch put on him, just in case. The operatives I assigned to monitor him were found killed. Genesis abandoned his post in Wutai and vanished."

"How do you know he deserted?" Zack demanded. "He might be in trouble! What if the enemy-?"

"Genesis _is_ the enemy, Zack." Lazard stated, his voice remaining steady. "He's taken a group of the lower class with him and abandoned Shinra. I've kept this under wraps for obvious reasons. The terrorists can't found out that we've lost yet another 1st Class, let alone that they've deserted. That said, the situation has escalated."

Zack shook his head, struggling to believe it. Genesis had been acting off, yeah- distancing himself, more reserved and quiet. Angeal's death had obviously affected him and there was always what Sephiroth had mentioned. But, even so, desertion? Not just that but the murder of one's comrades?

"Escalated?" Zack eventually repeated, trying to regain himself.

"Genesis has been sighted in his hometown." Lazard explained.

"Banora?"

"Yes. It's Angeal's hometown too." Lazard hummed thoughtfully. "We've received some _conflicting_ reports. I dispatched operatives to assess the situation but, we lost contact. That's why I'm sending you to investigate the matter and confront Genesis. It will take a 1st to face a 1st."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zack hissed. "You're not saying you want me to…?"

"Genesis's fate is unclear." Lazard murmured. "The company will base their decision on how to deal with Genesis based upon the findings of your investigation. That's why this mission is a top priority. You leave immediately. _He_ will go with you."

As it turned out, 'he' was a member of the Turks- something Zack found disheartening at best. Tseng was the name and it quickly became apparent that he didn't give a damn about Genesis or what became of him. All he cared about was protecting the company's image. And, that meant cleaning up the 'mess' as quickly as possible.

The whole thing looked pretty gloomy.

* * *

Zack had just enough time to call both Aerith and Cloud before departure. Aerith was fine with it, used to him constantly shipping out on assignment, but Cloud was a bit more difficult. The kid fell silent as soon as Zack explained the situation. Zack assured him that everything would be fine, that he wouldn't be long and they'd hang out some more when he got back. He even promised him that 'date' with Aerith.

They kept in contact while Zack was gone, often speaking on the phone whenever Zack had the time. It was nice- a break from the cold, harshness of the reality Zack had been thrown in. He'd always found his communication with Aerith grounding, something to keep him going, but hearing the kid's voice on the end of the phone was a whole lot more impacting than the letters Aerith sent him.

Cloud would tell him about his training and the improvement he was making. Zack would praise him up and move the subject onto anything that sprung to mind- anything but the mission.

As it turned out, Genesis really _had_ abandoned. He'd killed many townspeople, including his own parents. He attacked Zack, refusing to listen to reason before fleeing with a single, black-feathered wing carrying him across the winds. As a result, the beautiful town which had provided two of the greatest SOLDIERs the world had ever seen was demolished by the company's artillery.

Zack felt angry, betrayed and confused- things he tried to hide from Cloud when they spoke on the phone during his return flight. Once again, he wondered why he was still with Shinra. He began fantasizing about a peaceful, easy life. Kunsel was right, he _was_ having a midlife crisis.

* * *

"Yo!" Zack called as he entered his apartment, beaming the moment he saw Cloud appear. "I'm back. You miss me?" Cloud ran up to him, wrapping his small arms around him in the tightest and most surprising hug of Zack's life. "Hey, easy there, spiky. If you ever find yourself losing in a fight, you could easily just hug the enemy to death, you know."

"Sorry." Cloud mumbled, pulling back with a small, shy smile. "I just…"

"Yeah, yeah." Zack playfully punched him in the shoulder. "I missed you too."

"I used the 'emergency takeout fund'." Cloud said, gesturing toward the pizza on the couch. "Not much of a welcome home meal, but…"

"It's perfect." Zack cut him off, a warm smile spreading across his face. In that moment, he wouldn't change a thing. "Just let me shower and I'll come join you, alright?"

"Sure."

Zack felt so free and at ease with his cursed uniform thrown across the bathroom and the dirt and sweat washed off of his skin. He wrapped a towel around his waist, stretching as he let out a blissful sigh and made his way back into the living room. During their meal, Cloud couldn't stop talking, proof of how excited he was to have Zack back. The older man had to remind the kid to stop for breaths every now and then. It was great. Truly a reflection of the peaceful life Zack had been dreaming of. No worries. No betrayal. No immediate threat of death.

"Aerith showed me the church in the slums." Cloud said, eyes lighting up as he talked about it. "I mean, I'm not really a great lover of flowers, but there's something so peaceful about it. She said I'm welcome there any time I like."

"Oh, so you two have been getting cosy while I've been gone, huh?" Zack said, narrowing his eyes in a lock of mock suspicion and disdain. Cloud seemed to study him for a moment, considering it, before muttering under his breath.

"Is it a problem if we have?"

"I don't know." Zack said, feeling the same, familiar tension settle in as the kid avoided his eyes. "Maybe. I don't like sharing."

"Sharing what?" Cloud whispered, lowering his head. "Aerith? Or…me…?"

Zack licked his lips, staring at Cloud's flushed face as he felt that heat pool in his lower stomach once more. The kid looked so hot and delectable. But, they were friends. He cared about Cloud. Even so…

"You." Cloud startled, turning to stare at Zack in shock and disbelief- obviously not expecting such a blunt and straightforward answer. After all, Zack had been doing his best to fight the feelings since they'd met. To have them thrown out so openly caught the kid off guard.

There was no going back then.

With no idea who made the first move, the two of them ended up so close, mouths pressing against one another hungrily. Cloud mewled, trying to press forward for more contact, his soft lips rubbing against Zack's in desperation. Zack felt a growl sound from low in his chest, reaching up to thread his fingers in the kid's hair as he deepened the kiss. He gently scraped his teeth along Cloud's bottom lip, drawing it into his mouth before releasing it and licking his way into Cloud's mouth.

Cloud grasped Zack's biceps as the pleasure enveloped him- Zack's tongue exploring the inside of his mouth, batting Cloud's own out of the way as they shuddered against one another. Cloud was sloppy, messy and inexperienced, but that just seemed to turn Zack on more. Zack kept going, holding Cloud's head in place with one hand, the other gliding down the kid's body to explore more, calloused fingers slipping under the hem of his shirt teasingly, forearm brushing against the bulge in Cloud's pants.

Cloud trembled, starting to struggle against Zack's hold. Zack smirked, releasing him, watching the kid try to regain his breath, studying the flush of red that crept from his cheeks down past his collarbone. Cloud was gorgeous.

"Hey, spiky," Zack whispered huskily, seeing those blue eyes glazed over in lust, "come sit on my lap, hm?" Cloud's eyes widened as he glanced down at the stirrings of a forming bulge in the front of Zack's towel, starting to shake his head as what he thought Zack was asking for dawned on him. Zack chuckled lowly. "Not like that. Here." Zack pulled the kid over, turning him round and guiding him to sit in-between Zack's spread legs. They were sat together on the couch, Cloud's back pressed against Zack's broad chest, his small body encompassed by the strong arms and legs of the older man.

Zack rested his head on the kid's shoulder, letting his breath ghost out against his ear. Cloud trembled again, grinding his teeth. "Just relax, spiky." Zack reassured him, his words snaking into Cloud's ear teasingly. "I'm gonna take care of you, okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Cloud mumbled shakily, watching Zack's hands reach down to fumble with the fly of his pants, those fingers creeping inside to search for the opening of his boxers. Cloud tensed up the moment he felt their skin brush, hands darting to grasp Zack's forearm. "Wait."

"Do you want me to stop?" Zack asked, suddenly dropping the soothing huskiness of his voice to replace it with cold, hard seriousness. Cloud took a moment to gather himself, knowing that Zack was anxiously awaiting his answer, knowing the man would do whatever he wanted.

"No." Zack's body seemed to instantly relax around him as Cloud's fingers loosened around his arm.

"Alright then." Zack whispered, pressing a gentle kiss against the kid's jaw. "Then just let me take care of you, 'kay?" Cloud nodded. Then hissed as his cock was pulled free from the confines of his pants, the air of the apartment rushing over the head. Cloud shuddered again, looking down to see Zack's strong hand holding him, squeezing gently as he mouthed kisses along his jaw and the shell of his ear. "You ready, baby?" And, that alone made Cloud's cock pulse. Zack grinned, feeling it jump in his hand.

Slowly, teasingly, he began to run his hand down to the base and then up to the tip, twisting slightly as he reached the head. Cloud bit his lip, a moan escaping before he could stop it as his hips jerked up. Zack rested his other hand on the kid's stomach, holding him still while he continued with the excruciatingly slow pace of his stroking. He watched Cloud's cockhead disappear into his fist and then reappear with every stroke, resting his chin on the kid's shoulder as he stared at it hungrily. Beads of precum leaking free, only to be spread across the skin by Zack's rough thumb.

Cloud's body was hot against him, beads of sweat starting to appear on the kid's forehead as his moans became more and more frequent, no longer able to be held back. Zack smirked, watching the kid squirm. He was going so slowly and yet, the kid seemed so close. Confirmed when Cloud gasped and dug his fingers into Zack's forearm once more.

"Zack, please, I…"

"It's okay." Zack shushed him, immediately quickening his pace. He started stroking Cloud's cock hard and fast, gripping it tighter as the kid squirmed in his grasp. "I want you to, Cloudy. Want you to shoot for me so bad. I wanna see you come. You're gonna do it, right?"

"Zack…" Cloud moaned, throwing his head back against the older man's chest, hips bucking up.

"Yeah, that's it. Come on, Cloud." He leaned in, letting his lips brush against the kid's ear. "Who's my special boy?" That was it. Cloud groaned, cock pulsing in Zack's hand as he shot rope after rope of his seed, coating his shirt as Zack kept pumping him through it, the rest dribbling out over Zack's fingers, the warmth of the fluid turning Zack on so much. "That's it, Cloud. Good boy. So good." Zack panted, slowing down his strokes as Cloud became too sensitive to bear it, opting instead to wrap his arms around the kid and cradle him gently.

Cloud panted, resting against Zack as he regained himself, his cock slowly softening as Zack rocked back and forth, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Cloud caught himself just as he started drifting off to sleep, forcing his tired body to sit up.

"Zack," he said, voice coming out dry and broken, "that was…" he trailed off, looking down between them to see that Zack's towel had come free during the course of things- now only covering a part of what was lurking there. Zack's cock was big and half-hard, resting against his thigh with a small pool of precum coating the area around the head. Glancing back up, Cloud saw the man grinning back at him.

"You have no idea how fucking sexy you are, spiky. And, what a load! You must've needed that, huh?" Zack said teasingly, glancing down at Cloud's cock- still hanging out his pants. Cloud sprung into action, quickly tucking it away with an embarrassed groan. "Hey, don't worry about it! Just look!" Zack said, grasping his own cock and waving it around. "Look how hot you got me. I haven't needed to come so badly in ages."

"S-Should I...?" Cloud hesitated. He knew what he wanted. He wanted Zack. He wanted Zack's cock. But, Zack seemed to know exactly what he was doing. Every movement and action he'd used on Cloud had been thought-out and tactical. On the other hand, Cloud worried he'd just be flailing around obliviously, trying to do what he wanted but making a mess of it. Zack seemed to notice this indecision, giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Kneel down, spiky." Cloud nodded, moving to kneel on the floor between Zack's legs. This was it. Here it was. He was really going to..."Now, just watch me."

Zack wrapped his hand around his own cock, stroking it eagerly as it hardened further. Cloud watched it grow, glancing up at Zack in confusion. The man was smirking down at him, picking up the pace of his own stroking.

"But, aren't I…?"

"Just stay right there, spiky." Zack groaned, face contorting in pleasure as he pumped faster. "This is okay for now. Just keep watching me." And Cloud did, watched as Zack stroked his impressive length, watched the other hand reach down to cradle his balls and tease the skin behind them, watched Zack's hips lift off the couch as he gave a loud groan, watched his cock pulse.

And, Cloud watched as rope after rope of come shot out and coated Zack's broad chest and abs, painting the skin hotly. Zack threw his head back, whispering a hot 'fuck' as he released his cock and steadied his breathing. Once composed, he looked down and shot Cloud a massive grin. "You did perfect, Cloud."

"I didn't do anything." Cloud shot back sarcastically, not that he was complaining about the show he'd been given.

"Hey." Zack muttered, leaning forward to give the kid a quick kiss on the forehead. "I meant it, you know. You are my special boy." He smiled warmly, ruffling the kid's hair as he got up and headed out the room. Once he returned, he was cleaned up and in a pair of boxers, a collection of clean clothes in his hand for Cloud. "I'm gonna hit the sack. You can come join me, if you want."

"I'm okay." Cloud said, taking the clothes with a shy smile. "I'm gonna stay up for a while."

"Fair enough. I'll see you tomorrow." Zack ruffled his hair. "Thanks, buddy."

After Zack left, Cloud didn't stay up. He got himself cleaned up and changed and collapsed onto the couch. Despite all of the thoughts running through his head, the questions, the worry and uncertainty as well as the warm, fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach, he managed to fall into the embrace of sleep rather quickly. And, he slept right through the night, content and happy to have Zack back.

* * *

"Morning." Zack greeted him when he finally stirred awake. "Pancakes suit you?"

"Yeah." Cloud grumbled, running a hand through his mussed-up hair, struggling to gather himself. Before he knew it, Zack had plopped down on the couch next time him, thrusting a plate his way with a smile. "What's the occasion?"

"Ouch." Zack feigned hurt. "Can't we just celebrate me being back?"

"How long are you back for?" Cloud mumbled, digging in to his pancakes with vigor.

"Not too sure yet. But, we'll make the most of it." Zack smiled, patting Cloud's leg. "We've still got that date with Aerith, remember? She'd be awfully mad if we didn't make time for it."

"Yeah." Cloud scoffed. "If you're willing to share me, that is." The words escaped him before he even realized they'd passed through his mind. For a moment, he felt like a complete idiot, worried Zack might regret what they'd done. But, when a grin was shot his way and a hand cupped his crotch, he knew everything was okay.

"She's not getting any of this." Zack said, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly as he gave Cloud's cock a squeeze. "All for papa Zack." And, despite how awkward and tense the entire situation _should_ have been, Cloud couldn't help but snort a laugh.

"Papa Zack? Really?"

"What, you don't like it?" Zack's smile faded, before he leaned forward to whisper in Cloud's ears. "You can call me daddy if you like." And, like the damn, charming jerk he was, Zack pulled back and beamed, punching the kid in the arm. "I'm gonna go get changed. Once you've picked you jaw off the floor, eat the rest of your pancakes before they get cold. We've got some catching up to do on your training, spiky."

Cloud shook his head, sighing in disbelief. How could Zack always make everything so light-hearted? He always put everyone at ease, dissolved tension and panic with just a few words and a smile. Cloud groaned, shoving more food into his mouth as he tried to ignore the tightness in his groin. He'd fallen for a SOLDIER, 1st Class. What were the odds?


End file.
